Team KAMP Volume 1 (RWBY Fan Fiction)
by CrypticDragonfire
Summary: An alternate story from the original series, Team KAMP follows a group of four boys named Keaton, Alphonse, Maizair, and Pynque and their adventures at Beacon Academy. Features many favorites from the series and several OCs. OCs belong to me and my friends.
1. Prologue 1-3

PROLOGUE I: KEATON GREYWOLFE

It was a cold and rainy afternoon on the island of Menagerie, and things seemed peaceful as a trio of young faunus were about to sneak onto a boat to Vale. They were Adam, Blake, and Keaton, three who knew fully well about the ongoing problems between mankind and faunus, and the rise of the White Fang. The three were stowing themselves away where nobody could find them, and began to make small talk among themselves.

"Once we get into Forever Fall, then we can start our plan." Adam whispered, placing his mask on his face.

"You sure you're ready for this Keaton? Your family isn't bothered by this at all?" Blake inquired, giving a look of concern.

"You mean my good-for-nothing father and pushover mother? I stopped caring what they thought after they practically disowned me. I'll show them who the weak one is one day when things are better for us." Keaton scoffed.

"If you say so..." Blake sighed, staring off at their homeland.

Keaton was a wolf faunus, with shaggy black hair. He had black, furry wolf ears where a human's ears would normally be, and a small black wolf tail. His right eye was blood red, while his left eye was silver. He belonged to the Greywolfe family; a family of wolf faunus that usually stuck together like a pack. Keaton saw himself as the lone wolf, being the "runt of the litter" and an outcast in the family. Because of this, Keaton took up arms with the White Fang to prove that he can handle himself without his brothers and sisters. He knew what the White Fang stood for, and was prepared to fight in their name as long as he had kept himself alive to prove his point. Despite this careless and rebellious nature, he had always valued those who saw him for who he was.

As the ship took off toward Vale, Keaton began to think about his childhood with his two allies. He began to have flashbacks to certain points in his life. During the earlier days of the White Fang protests, when they joined the cause to bring rights to the faunus. He stood by Adam and Blake and every other faunus to protest in some of the cities around Mistral and Vale. Keaton remembered one particular night that both solidified his friendship with Blake, and made him an outcast to his family.

Blake had walked with him to a residential area, the moon lit up the streets as they found a particular house where a young couple was enjoying a night to themselves. Keaton took a look and noticed that they were still awake.

"Blake, I think they aren't sleeping quite yet." He whispered. "You sure about this?"

"C'mon Keaton, these guys are known faunus haters." Blake crossed her arms.

"It is people like them that are what's wrong with the world." Adam added, handing him some eggs.

Keaton figured that he shouldn't argue the case at this point, knowing that he couldn't sway his friends. He took the eggs and stared through the window at the man who seemed to be opening it to let in some fresh air. This gave the three young faunus an opening to start egging them. In a moment's notice, a dozen eggs came flying in through the window, hitting the couple and creating a mess of yolks and shells all over them. The woman screamed while the man got angrier than any of them had ever seen.

"YOU THRICE DAMNED MONSTERS! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" He said, pulling out what looked like a rotating blade saw.

"RUN! LET'S GO!" Young Adam called out, leading them toward an alleyway.

Blake and Keaton took off to follow Adam, with the crazed man chasing them. In an instant, Blake had tripped and fell, allowing their pursuer to catch up with her.

"ADAM! KEATON! HELP ME...!" Blake cried, tears in her eyes.

Keaton immediately turned around and tackled the man to the ground and started hitting him in the face.

"Get out of here Blake! I'll catch up with you in a bit!"

Blake nodded as Adam helped her to her feet, running as she was instructed. After running for a few minutes, they stopped to catch their breath. Blake looked around with a worried look, wondering if Keaton had survived the incident. Then, as if her prayers were answered, Keaton came rushing over with a few scratches and a big grin on his face.

"Keaton! You're okay! Thank goodness!" Blake rushed up and hugged him.

Keaton's grin didn't seem to fade. "Heh, you think I would let him get me? Not a chance!"

"We're glad to see you mostly together. Come on, let's get out of here." Adam gave Keaton a pat on the shoulder.

This memory would often play through Keaton's mind as he thought about who his real friends were, and whenever he had doubts. He may have been disowned by his parents, but he didn't seem to care. He knew who he could trust, and the one he trusted most of all was Blake. Ever since that evening, they would always come to each other with their personal problems. They had learned quite a lot from each other, including their feelings about the current state of the White Fang. They shared all their doubts about what they fight for, and even expressed their interest in paving a real future for the faunus, creating a group that actually cares about equality between the two races.

Now with the sunset in their vision, they set out for Forever Fall. The ride went off without an issue, and they were soon at the new campsite for White Fang operations. Dawn was close as Keaton walked over to confront Adam about his doubts, it was shortly after Blake had left them.

"Adam, we need to have a talk." Keaton said plainly, almost emotionless.

"Not now Keaton, I'm planning." Adam stated dismissively.

"No Adam, we need to talk NOW." Keaton showed a bit of irritation.

Adam sighed. "Fine, what do you want from me?"

"How do you plan to move the White Fang forward?" Keaton inquired, his eyes not leaving Adam.

"I thought I made it clear before, need I explain it again?" Adam's voice showed a trace of anger.

"So you feel no remorse for what you do to humans? You would rather slaughter them than give them a chance?" Keaton was now angry.

"You sound like her, don't think I didn't know about you hiding things from me." Adam knew what was going on now.

"You'd rather cast Blake aside when she couldn't take how you operated this? You know DAMN WELL that killing innocent people isn't how we're going to have equality! Yet you choose to continue this madness!?"

"I've heard enough!" Adam interrupted, drawing his sword. "Either you walk away now or I will end you. But know that if you leave the White Fang, the next time we meet will be your last."

Keaton's eyes blazed with resentment. "Know that I have no intention to simply die Adam. If our paths cross in the future, I will fight you until my last breath."

He turned to leave, his old friendship now severed with Adam. He carried on until he reached Vale City, where he found a place to hold up for a while as he did odd jobs for the locals. He one day bumped into a tall man with silver hair and a cane. He wore glasses and introduced himself as Ozpin; the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"I understand that you are something of a lone wolf Mister Greywolfe. How would you like to be a part of a team and hone your skills as a huntsman?"

"How so? You clearly have something in mind." Keaton crossed his arms.

"You could join Beacon Academy, and become something future generations can look up to." Ozpin took a sip from his cup and maintained eye contact.

"You should know that I don't care for reverence. How am I a good fit as a huntsman?" Keaton's eyes widened.

"Well, that is for you to determine for yourself. But I need to know if you will be attending." Ozpin gave a small smile.

Keaton thought for about a minute before his final decision. "Fine, I need to get better with Nyterayzr anyway."

"Nyterayzr? Your weapon I assume? May I see it?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow, genuinely curious.

Keaton stood a small distance from Ozpin and pulled out a small sword from a large sheathe, he swung it around to show off. Then he sheathed the sword, and transformed the whole thing into a sniper rifle. He then proceeded to fire it off at a distant pole, alerting the locals around them. He then transformed the weapon back to it's base sheathe form.

"This is Nyterayzr, a sword that turns into a high impact sniper rifle. I built this when I was... younger." Keaton smirked as he held the weapon in his left hand.

Ozpin simply nodded and turned to walk away. "See you in one week."

"Wait... one week? That soon?" Keaton was struck with confusion.

"Correct, be ready by then." Ozpin said, disappearing into a crowd.

"What?! You... YOU GRAY HAIRED ASSHOLE!"

PROLOGUE II: ALPHONSE NERO & MAIZAIR SCHWARZER

Everything seemed to be calm in a small faunus settlement in Vacuo, where a small family of fox faunus lived. They had a son named Alphonse, a skinny but shy young man with an orange fox tail and hair that appeared to be well groomed. With him was his brother by adoption; Maizair Schwarzer, a large and built young man with brown hair and black eyes. He was taller than Alphonse, but was roughly two years younger. They were as close as real brothers, although this was not always so, as they were once bitter enemies.

As an only child, Alphonse was an energetic pup. He was more than content with the way his family was, he never had to share his parents' affection with anyone, until one day his mother and father came in with a human boy. He was immediately upset with this news and refused to call him his brother. This human boy was Maizair, and he was instantly friendly toward his new faunus brother. He would always try to get Alphonse to play outside with him, but to no avail. Then one day, their parents forced them to go outside and play.

This day was fairly cloudy, looking as if rain might come soon. Alphonse continued to ignore Maizair, which in turn started an argument between them, which drew in a very angry Ursa. Alphonse was paralyzed with fear at this tremendous sight, and Maizair simply gave it a smirk. The Ursa looked down upon Maizair and let out a ground shaking roar, be he simply imitated it by screaming back. He managed to jump out of the way of the first attack, and picked up a tree branch to fight back. Despite the branch getting shorter with each hit, Maizair seemed to be driving the Ursa back.

Seeing this display of courage, Alphonse had decided to rush in and help Maizair. Even without a tree branch to use himself, he had managed to cover Maizair's slower attacks. After a couple minutes of this a Huntress came rushing at the Ursa and wasted no time in rescuing the two children. When everything settled down, the Huntress looked at Alphonse and Maizair with a smile. She had dark hair, and wore a long white hooded cloak that swayed in the breeze.

"I hope you two are alright, you gave the townspeople quite a scare." She said, her silver eyes glistening in the light.

They nodded, knowing that they would be scolded for fighting a Grimm instead of running. Even when their parents had given them quite a lecture, Alphonse had seen Maizair as more than a child randomly brought home. It was on this very day, that Alphonse and Maizair became true brothers. Their experience together had brought them to a deeper trust and sense of understanding than before.

And now they were on their way to Vale City to join Beacon Academy together. Alphonse was already on his way because he had gotten old enough to attend normally, but Maizair was a special case. A few weeks before, Maizair had used his weapon, Silverlight, a broadsword/cannon to waste an entire hoard of Grimm. This hoard had consisted of Ursai, Beowolves, and a Nevermore. For this he was contacted directly by Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. As a result, he was allowed to become a student of Beacon Academy if he wanted to enroll.

Maizair was also a gifted weapon smith, making his weapon and helping with Alphonse's weapon, Lunar Eclipse. Lunar Eclipse was a lance/twin pistols that Alphonse had been using faithfully for quite a few years. Together they were almost like a dynamic duo on the battlefield, despite that Alphonse was still a bit of a coward and didn't like fighting for any reason.

They were about to load into a bullhead when their mother came to speak with them.

"I'm going to miss you two so much. Alphonse, Maizair, you take good care of each other now."

"Mom, you're embarrassing me..." Alphonse whimpered.

"Don't'cha worry 'bout us Ma! We'll be sure to kick some Grimm butt EXTRA hard for ya!" Maizair exclaimed, hugging Alphonse and their mother very tightly.

"I could never be worried about my boys, you two will make it to great places I'm certain." She beamed.

"Thanks Mom, we'll be careful." Alphonse smiled.

Giving their mother one final embrace, the pair loaded into the bullhead en route to Beacon Academy. They watched as their home grew further away, seeing their mother wave to them with a hopeful smile. Once the town was out of sight, they seated themselves and decided to talk to each other.

"So... do you think we'll have cool teammates?" Alphonse asked nervously.

"Of course! I just know that they'll be the coolest dudes around!" Maizair exclaimed with pride.

"What if we... I don't know... get bunked with cute girls?" Alphonse shuddered at the thought.

"It'll be fine bro! We can handle whatever Beacon throws at us. We just have to stick together." Maizair gave Alphonse a hard pat on the back, causing him to lunge forward a bit.

"Maizair..., I keep telling you not to hit me so hard." Alphonse whimpered.

Maizair laughed. "No promises bro, especially if we make the same team!"

"I should've figured..." Alphonse sighed.

They watched as many different environments seemed to pass by below them, along with many different animals and a few bullheads. They saw the many trees that made a forest as they flew overhead, eyeing each other at some of the strange sights. After what seemed like a long time, their bullhead arrived in Vale City.

"Okay you two, the ride to Beacon takes off tomorrow at 11:00. Don't be late." The pilot called out.

"Oh..., I guess we find the hotel and sleep then." Alphonse smiled, hopping off the bullhead with his luggage.

"Yep, then it's off to make new friends!" Maizair exclaimed pridefully.

As the brothers made their way toward the hotel, Maizair caught something in the corner of his eye. He saw a girl in a black dress with a red hooded cloak, she appeared to have black hair with red tips and wore headphones that matched her outfit. She appeared to be on her way into a shop, one that appeared to sell Dust.

"Hey Alphonse, did you see her?" Maizair asked, not breaking focus from the girl.

"N-No... I don't think so..." Alphonse shook his head.

"She looked kinda cute." Maizair smiled.

"Oh, okay." Alphonse sighed.

Maizair smiled to himself as he and Alphonse checked into their hotel room and got into bed. While they fell asleep right away, noises of a nearby fight echoed through the streets. These noises didn't bother the brothers, and they continued to slumber through the night in preparation for their first day at Beacon.

PROLOGUE III: PYNQUE DORSEY

Being a dragon faunus was nothing short of amazing to many, as they were particularly rare on Remnant. But somewhere on Remnant rested a colony of such a subspecies of faunus that had the traits of dragons. A small settlement in Vale, hidden near the eastern coastline. No human traveler has found the place before, and they would only be able to find it with one of their villagers to guide them.

In this small village, a boy wearing pink clothes was playing with other kids. They were practicing breathing fire, as was the norm for dragon faunus. Each child took a turn breathing fire, until it came to the boy in pink; whose name was Pynque Dorsey. He took a deep breath, and released it with force. However, nothing happened, no fire or even heat. Pynque tried again, and the result was the exact same. He was then laughed at, made fun of by the children he once called friends.

Since this day, he had no friends. He had little to do with the children, often spending time telling himself jokes and that he was better off trying to live with the happiness this brought him. It wasn't until one day he met a group of faunus nomads and a young girl that traveled with them; a cow faunus named Chizon Valakeet. Pynque avoided her at first, but when she heard one of his jokes she liked him immediately. The two became fast friends and the bullying toward Pynque overall had ceased thanks to Chizon.

Over the next several years, Pynque and Chizon became closer friends and even attended a local academy together. One evening Pynque received a letter from Beacon Academy, it detailed that he was allowed to attend. This gave Pynque a reason to make the biggest grin he had ever made, showing his true excitement. He showed the letter to Chizon the next morning.

"Isn't this great Chizon? I got accepted to Beacon Academy!" Pynque said excitedly.

"I couldn't be... happier for you Pynque." Chizon sighed.

"Whoa, what's up Chi? You don't sound happy. Put a smile on that face!" Pynque cheered.

"Pynque, I have news too. I'm joining the White Fang." Chizon shook her head at Pynque.

"What? Why?" The shock on Pynque's face was apparent.

"Are you blind to our plight? Humans continue to walk all over the faunus! Why do you think you're here? Hidden away from them!" Chizon snapped.

"But, I still don't understand-"

"What is there to understand other than that the humans see us as creatures below them? You really are blind to the troubles of the world." Chizon interrupted, crossing her arms.

"All I know is that I want continue to be friends with you." Pynque stated earnestly.

"No Pynque, we can't continue this friendship. We have our paths, they can't intertwine in the way that would benefit us both." Chizon turned to face her friend.

"Chi... There's a better way. I know we can still be friends." He smiled, reaching his arms out to hug her.

"NO! DON'T MAKE THIS HARDER THAN IT NEEDS TO BE!" Chizon bellowed, turning to run away.

"Chi!" She was gone before he could stop her, and he sighed.

"I know that one day we'll meet again, my best friend..." Pynque smiled, despite the betrayal that just happened.

After that morning, Pynque left for Vale City to attend Beacon Academy. Upon arrival he rented out a hotel room to sleep for the opening day. On his way in, he bumped into a faunus with shaggy black hair; Keaton Greywolfe.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you half wit!" Keaton snapped.

"Sorry my man! I'm just excited for tomorrow." Pynque chuckled.

"Tomorrow? Wait, you're another Beacon student?" Keaton scratched his ear.

"Yep! Well, I'm new. Are you going too?" Pynque examined Keaton.

"If you say so, I met the headmaster. He thought I would be a good fit or whatever." Keaton sighed, crossing his arms.

"Nice! Looks like you got approval from Ozzy! It must be an honor!" Pynque jumped up and down with excitement.

"Look, while I'm sure that you are interested as all hell that I met Ozpin, I was actually on my way to Junior's for a drink." Keaton opened the door to leave.

Pynque had an idea. "How about I come with? I could use a friend."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I prefer to be alone while I have time for it." Keaton started walking.

Pynque followed Keaton anyway, leaving his bags at the hotel. "Oh, this will be fun! We're going to be fast friends!"

"Ugh, it's going to be one of those nights isn't it?" Keaton groaned.

As they made their way to Junior's club, Pynque bombarded Keaton with questions, referring to him as "Wolfy". Slowly it began to irritate Keaton, as he tried to answer the questions without losing his temper. After a whole mountain of questions, Keaton finally had enough.

"ARGH! FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP CALLING ME WOLFY! MY NAME IS KEATON GOD DAMMIT!" Keaton yelled.

"Oh! I'm Pynque Dorsey! It's nice to make your acquaintance Mister Keaton." Pynque grinned.

"Pynque, if you are so insistent on coming with me, could you AT LEAST be quiet for five minutes?!" Keaton glared at Pynque.

"Of course friend! I'll be right next to you if you need me!" Pynque nodded.

Keaton sighed, walking into Junior's club. They began to notice that much of everything was damaged. Pynque didn't give it much thought, while Keaton was more curious about it. They walked up to the bar, next to a pair of nearly identical twins. Junior walked up to them, looking as if he's seen better days.

"Can I help you two?" Junior asked.

"Oh, I'd like something sweet please!" Pynque smiled.

"Ugh, just get me something to drown out his voice." Keaton moaned.

"Aren't you two a little young to be here?" Junior stared at them.

"Aren't you a little old to be named Junior?" Keaton sighed.

"What? You sound like Blondie." Junior looked surprised.

"Blondie? Who's that?" Pynque questioned.

Junior shook his head. "Never mind, I'll have your drinks in a minute."

Pynque then turned to the twins next to them. "Wow! You two look really pretty!"

"God dammit Pynque, don't talk to them. It's embarrassing enough just to be seen with you." Keaton shot.

"Your friend is a dork." The one in red said, sounding stuck up.

"Why are you with him?" The one in white added.

"Ladies, look. He's not with me. I don't want to hear anything about it from you two." Keaton sighed.

"What are your names anyway?" Pynque asked.

"I'm Melanie." The one in white said.

"And I'm Miltia." The one in red added.

"Wow! I think your names are pretty!" Pynque grinned.

While Miltia blushed, Melanie gave the boys a bitter look. "Why don't you two _animals_ stop talking."

This was the last straw for Keaton. "Alright, calling him a dork is fine. But insulting us is where I draw the damn line!"

"Whoa! Calm down won't you? I'm still getting this place repaired after the last fight!" Junior shouted.

"Probably a good idea Keaton. They aren't worth our time." Pynque said, looking concerned.

"Hell no! I've been bullied for being a faunus for too long!" Keaton snarled.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Melanie questioned with her usual cocky tone.

"I'll continue to have a problem with it until you either take it back or eat your words!" Keaton shot, drawing Nyterayzr.

"Melanie, I think he's serious." Miltia stated.

"Let's teach them to respect us Miltia." Melanie stood to face Keaton.

Pynque quickly pulled out his weapon; the Dorsey Dicer, a saber sword that was powered by dust crystals. As he powered the Dicer with a red crystal, the Malachite Twins rushed them with incredible precision. While Pynque dodged the first few attacks, Keaton blocked them with Nyterayzr. They couldn't find an opening as the onslaught of attacks rushed at both of them, and it became apparent that Melanie and Miltia were battling with perfectly executed chemistry. Every attack they dealt was fast and difficult to either block or dodge. It wasn't long until they were against the wall with attacks still rushing their way.

"Damn! We need a strategy Pynque!" Keaton growled.

"Perhaps if we shake their hands and walk away, we can end it here." Pynque grinned.

"SERIOUSLY! WE'RE GETTING OUR ASSES BEATEN HERE!" Keaton shouted, blocking one of Melanie's attacks.

"Okay, calm down. We just need to get into synchronization like them." Pynque suggested.

"Okay, any idea how?" Keaton transformed Nyterayzr into its Gun Form.

"I was hoping you would have something." Pynque narrowly evading one of Miltia's attacks.

"Give me a damn dust crystal then!" Keaton reached out his hand.

As soon as Pynque gave Keaton a crystal, he smashed on the ground. It kicked up a smoke screen that lasted long enough for Keaton to grab Pynque and jump to high ground. As soon as the smoke cleared, Keaton opened fire on the twins. He unloaded round after round as Pynque kept close, launching dust blasts from the Dicer's hilt.

"This is a good plan! What next Keaton?" Pynque questioned, clearly having too much fun.

"Just stick close, I'll use my semblance once they close in." Keaton stated as he kept firing.

As they unloaded more rounds, the twins quickly made their way toward them. Keaton stopped firing to transform Nyterayzr into its Blade Form, and motioned for Pynque to grab his left arm. Within a moment the twins lunged up at them, and Keaton activated his semblance, immediately appearing behind them while leaving behind an illusion. Keaton and Pynque used this opening to attack the twins by launching them in separate directions.

"Get the red one! The other one is mine!" Keaton called out, rushing toward Melanie.

"Aye sir!" Pynque grinned, rushing toward Miltia with his Dicer glowing whitish blue.

Pynque began slashing at Miltia, laughing as he unleashed a barrage of attacks that quickly froze Miltia's feet to the floor. Once Miltia was knee deep in ice, Pynque stopped to grin widely.

"Oh, why do you suddenly have stiff knees? I hear that can lead to problems!" Pynque stated jokingly.

"Shut up and let me go!" Miltia yelled, trying to swing at Pynque with her claw blades.

"Sure! Hold still!" Pynque said, launching Miltia toward the bar with a spin kick, knocking her out.

Meanwhile, Keaton and Melanie clashed blades. She kept spinning around and unleashing kicks as Keaton blocked and seemed to warp around her and get her in the small openings she made. He was definitely winning at this point, and it was apparent to both of them. Just as Keaton was about to rush at Melanie with a lethal attack, she waved her arms in front of her face, showing admittance of defeat.

"Alright, stop! You win!" Melanie called out, sounding frightened.

"Anything else you want to say!?" Keaton stopped his blade just in front of Melanie's neck.

"I... I'm sorry I insulted you. Just leave us alone." Melanie sighed.

"Much better. Let us both hope that this doesn't happen again." Keaton said calmly as he sheathed Nyterayzr.

"I'll admit, you two gave us a good fight." Melanie stated as she helped Miltia to her feet.

"I thought that was fun!" Pynque shouted happily.

"Personally, I hope to see you two again. Maybe we'll share some stories next time." Miltia smiled, holding out her hand.

Melanie followed suit and held out her own hand. Keaton and Pynque shook their hands and turned to leave.

"Sure, later." Keaton waved.

"See you two ladies later!" Pynque waved energetically.

As they left, Junior rushed out with his own weapon in hand. "Hey! Where did those kids go?"

Melanie and Miltia looked at each other and giggled, arousing confusion in Junior. "Let's just say that we settled our differences." Melanie replied with a smile.

Outside, Keaton and Pynque were on their way to the hotel. They shared a small laugh at what had just happened.

"We were awesome in there Keaton! I feel like a child after all that fun!" Pynque smiled widely.

"Heh, yeah I guess we were pretty good in there." Keaton showed a hint of happiness.

"You think Beacon will be fun too?" Pynque asked.

"Honestly, if it's as fun as that then we may as well consider ourselves lucky." Keaton shrugged.

"Don't be a killjoy Keaton, we'll definitely have fun at Beacon!" Pynque laughed.

Keaton looked up at the moon before going into the hotel. "Sure, thanks for backing me up there. I guess you're not that bad."

Pynque gave Keaton a pat on the shoulder. "Anything for a new friend! See ya tomorrow Keaton!"

As Pynque disappeared into the hotel, Keaton gave the moon one final glance.

"Friend huh? I guess I won't be totally alone tomorrow."

He then made his way into his room and crawled into the bed. "Let's all hope tomorrow is as fulfilling as he hopes."


	2. Prologue 4

PROLOGUE IV: TEAM KAMP

 _ **11:00 Hours, On the airship to Beacon Academy**_

The airship was loading up for the trip to Beacon, filling with a large number of new students. It was a new sight for Keaton, as he was not usually a people person. He found himself a window to stand by and watched as the airship lifted into the air. He saw buildings get smaller in perspective, as well as many of the people and vehicles below. He was deep in thought as he was approached by Pynque.

"Hey Keaton! You came! Are you excited or what?" Pynque called out.

"Oh hey. I guess I am a little happy to be with people who aren't trying to belittle me or kill me." Keaton turned to greet Pynque.

Meanwhile, Maizair and Alphonse were looking around at everyone in the room. Maizair maintained his usual confident and friendly expression while Alphonse was shaking at the sheer amount of people who were around them.

"Maybe this is a bad idea..." Alphonse said quietly, not wanting to draw attention.

"Don't'cha worry too much big bro! Anyone here could be our friend!" Maizair smiled.

"Maybe... there are some friendly looking people on board." Alphonse showed a reluctant smile.

"That's the spirit! Let's go introduce ourselves to some people." Maizair suggested happily as he pulled Alphonse along.

They walked around until they saw Keaton and Pynque next to a window, and Maizair took the initiative to approach them.

"Hey! I'm Maizair Schwarzer. This is my brother."

"Alphonse... Nero. Hello." Alphonse said, trying to keep his footing.

"Hey! I'm Pynque Dorsey! I'm a dragon faunus." Pynque gave a big smile.

"A dragon faunus? That's really cool!" Maizair smiled back.

"Just call me Keaton, my last name isn't important right now." Keaton crossed his arms.

"Whoa, what kind of weapon is that?" Maizair asked, pointing at Nyterayzr.

"This is Nyterayzr, a sword that turns into a high impact, high velocity sniper rifle. It's range is around 3,700 meters." Keaton explained, his hand gripping the hilt of the sword.

"It's... so big... H-How do you keep it at your side like that?" Alphonse asked.

"That's a story for another time. What about your weapons?" Pynque interrupted excitedly.

Maizair nodded. "My weapon is Silverlight, a broadsword that can split into seven smaller swords and can transform into a cannon."

Alphonse smiled slightly, almost unnoticeable. "M-Mine is Lunar Eclipse, a lance that c-can turn into twin pistols."

"Cool! My weapon is the Dorsey Dicer! It's a hilt that creates an energy blade when I put a dust crystal in it. It can also fire small explosive shots with the same method." Pynque explained happily.

"Dorsey Dicer? Is that really the name of that thing?" Keaton sighed. "Could've chosen something better."

Maizair looked around. "Anyway, you guys know anyone else here?"

"Nope, I'm not really fond of people. Especially humans." Keaton shook his head.

"Why? That sounds kinda lonely." Maizair questioned.

"Maybe I'll explain if you prove to be trustworthy, if we continue to talk." Keaton turned to look out the window again.

Maizair was about to say something when a young voice was heard nearby. It sounded like the voice of a young woman in her mid teens.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

Maizair turned around to see two girls talking to each other. One was short with black hair that had red tips and bright silver eyes, and the other was tall with near waist length golden blond hair and lilac eyes.

"Hey Alphonse, that girl reminds me of the woman who helped us as kids." Maizair said, mesmerized by her eyes.

"Oh... the one who saved us right?" Alphonse recalled.

Keaton turned around to see who they were talking about, and suddenly lost himself at the blond girl. He looked up and down at her, examining her figure. His face tinted with red and he saw her eyes, and his tail started wagging.

Pynque noticed this and smirked. "You like the blond right?"

Keaton's face was suddenly as red as the short girl's hood. "What? Screw you, you afro asshole."

"Let's go talk to them Keaton, I think the other girl is pretty cute." Maizair grabbed Keaton by the arm.

"What the-? HEY! LET ME GO YOU GOLIATH!" Keaton yelled.

Maizair dragged Keaton over to the girls and stopped to make conversation.

"Hey ladies, I'm Maizair Schwarzer. Who are you two?" Maizair waved and smiled.

"I'm Ruby Rose." The younger one said with a nervous smile.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, we're sisters." The taller one added with a grin.

"Sisters? Sounds pretty cool." Maizair shook their hands politely.

"Yeah, I moved ahead two years. I came from Signal Academy." Ruby said, shaking Maizair's hand.

"Really? I'm ahead too. I came from Vacuo to learn at the best huntsman academy." Maizair said with excitement in his voice.

"So, who's your friend... Where did he go?" Yang looked puzzled.

Meanwhile, Keaton rushed off to hide. In doing so he bumped into an old friend of his; Blake Belladonna.

"Keaton? What are you doing here?" Blake asked with wide eyes.

"I would ask the same of you kitty cat. You here to change your life too?" Keaton gave Blake a look of concern.

Blake glared at Keaton. "Don't call me kitty cat here, I am trying to start a new life here."

"Relax, I am worried that's all." Keaton smiled. "It's good to see you old friend. The White Fang got even crazier after your stunt with Adam."

"How did you get away then? If everyone was so upset after I left." Blake looked worried.

"Me?" Keaton crossed his arms. "I walked right up to him and basically told him what I was going to do and then left."

"And he didn't go after you?" Blake was utterly shocked.

"Nah, he just threatened me and let me go." Keaton recalled.

"I can't say I'm not surprised. He looked mad after what I did." Blake sighed.

"You shouldn't worry so much about me. I'm not dead yet." Keaton smirked.

Before Blake could respond, Pynque walked in and saw them talking. He rushed over to greet them with his usual silly grin.

"Hey Keaton, who's this cute girl you're talking to?" Pynque said sounding smooth.

Blake turned red. "I'm Blake."

"I'm Pynque! Nice to meet you." Pynque smiled.

Keaton sighed as Maizair came walking in, looking around to find him. As Keaton tried to hide his face, he couldn't stop Maizair from seeing his tail. He walked right up behind him and grabbed his arms, and held him tightly.

"Ack! WHAT THE HELL?!" Keaton yelled.

"Were you nervous back there? I was worried." Maizair said, sounding genuine.

"I... suppose I was a little bit, but I'm fine! I can take care of myself!" Keaton sighed.

"Hey! I have a brilliant idea!" Pynque beamed.

 _ **Later, at Beacon Academy just after landing...~**_

Pynque had pulled out a blindfold from his bag and placed it over Keaton's eyes, tying it at the back of his head. He them made sure that Yang was within sight and gave Keaton a pat on the shoulder, signaling the start of his plan.

"Okay, now walk forward until you feel that you are in front of her." Pynque instructed.

"Why did I agree to this?" Keaton sighed with worry.

"Just go, come on! This will definitely help you!" Pynque reassured.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll go along with it for now. This better work." Keaton groaned.

Keaton started walking forward, completely blind to his surroundings. Pynque stood back and tried to hold in laughter, which Maizair and Alphonse took notice to. They all watched as Keaton slowly moved toward Yang. After a minute, he felt a presence and moved his hands to check the area in front of him. His hands suddenly grasped something bouncy and soft, and he could feel fabric that felt like clothing. He was gentle enough, until he realized what he had his hands on. He nervously pulled up the blindfold, and saw Yang glaring at him with red eyes.

"Um... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to grab your..." Keaton began to sweat.

"You disgusting pervert! Keep your hands OFF MY CHEST!" Yang bellowed, punching Keaton in the face.

"GOD DAMMIT I HATE YOU SO MUCH PYNQUE!" Keaton yelled as he flew through the air.

Pynque suddenly erupted with laughter. "Oh my god that was worth the wait! Talk about an ice breaker! Ha ha ha!"

"More like an arm breaker." Maizair shook his head.

"He's coming this way brother..." Alphonse pointed out.

"I got this!" Maizair said, activating his semblance, which allowed Keaton to land safely.

Keaton was quick to his feet, getting in Pynque's face. "You pathetic piece of shit! I just blew my chance with Yang because of this stunt! Why would you do that to me!?"

"Whoa! Calm down man! I thought it would be a memorable ice breaker!" Pynque's smile didn't seem to fade.

"Ice breaker!? I could've fallen off the cliff side!" Keaton growled.

"Okay, maybe it was too much. I'll make it up to you sometime!" Pynque patted Keaton's shoulder.

Keaton sighed sadly, his ears tucking themselves down. "I suppose that Yang will hate me for a while after this."

"Not if I can help it. C'mon Alphonse! Let's help Keaton." Maizair grinned as he grabbed Keaton's arm.

"GAH! NOT AGAIN!" Keaton shouted.

In a matter of a few moments, Maizair and Alphonse pulled Keaton over to talk with Yang. Maizair was determined to help Keaton, and wouldn't stop until he was happy.

"Hey Yang! We kinda wanted to talk with ya for a minute." Maizair called out as he placed Keaton in front of Yang.

"Why did you bring him with you? Did you see what he did to me?" Yang crossed her arms.

"Unfortunately..., we saw everything..." Alphonse said shakily.

"We can explain everything to you, if you will listen please." Maizair stated politely.

"Okay, explain." Yang's expression softened.

"You see, what happened you the two of you was part of a bad joke that someone was playing." Maizair explained with a look of concern.

"What? Is that true?" Yang questioned with shock all over her face.

"Yeah... I'm sorry." Keaton couldn't make eye contact with Yang.

"So, would you mind starting over with him? I believe you two haven't introduced yet." Maizair smiled.

"I guess we could start over. I'm Yang Xiao Long, and I'm sorry for punching you. What's your name?" Yang held out her hand with a smile.

"I... I'm Keaton Greywolfe, and I'm sorry for... I'm sorry too." Keaton hesitantly shook Yang's hand.

"It's okay Keaton, I'm not going to bite unless you want me to." Yang said with a grin.

"Looks like it worked brother... good job." Alphonse smiled.

"Hey, you helped too big bro! Now let's go inside." Maizair said as he picked up Alphonse and started carrying him over his shoulder.

"Maizair...! Please stop this... I can walk." Alphonse complained.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Keaton. Let's talk again sometime okay?" Yang waved and walked away, her hips swaying.

"Oh, um, okay. See you later Yang..." Keaton said with a blush.

Keaton started to follow Maizair and Alphonse, with Pynque trailing behind Blake while talking with her over nothing of importance to either of them. All of the students gathered in a room that looked to be an auditorium, with Professor Ozpin giving a speech about knowledge that sounded dismal. He then gave to floor to a strict looking woman named Glynda Goodwitch, who informed everyone that the test would be the next day and that they were to gather in the ballroom for the night.

After they were dismissed, Keaton bumped into a girl in a white dress. She turned to him with a glare.

"Watch where you're going you dolt! I'm trying to walk!" She snapped.

"Hey, screw you ice princess. I was trying to walk too. Plenty of floor to walk on." Keaton crossed his arms.

"Do you have any idea who I am? I'm-"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the big Schnee Dust Company. A company known for questionable business partners and practices. It's also the source for much hatred and prejudice against the faunus." Keaton interrupted with a sigh.

"Ugh, whatever. Just watch your step next time. Got it?" Weiss put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Princess Weiss." Keaton smirked.

Weiss simply shook her head and walked away. Keaton turned to walk away when he bumped into Ruby and Yang. Ruby was looking at Keaton's ears and tail with her big curious eyes.

"Are those real?" Ruby inquired, pointing at Keaton's ears.

"Ruby! Keaton is a faunus, I don't think he likes questions like that." Yang said with a frown.

"S-Sorry..." Ruby looked away shyly.

"It's fine, you were curious. Although I did beat up a pair of twins at a club over a remark like that." Keaton smirked.

"Really?" Ruby looked surprised.

"Was it Junior's place?" Yang put her hands on her hips.

"Oh... Yeah, his place." Keaton turned red.

"Looks like we have quite a bit in common. I hope you had as much fun there as I did." Yang grinned.

"Anyway, these are real. I can hear more with these ears than anyone else I know." Keaton said, looking at Ruby.

"Ooh! Can I touch them? Please?" Ruby smiled.

"Only if I can too, it's only fair." Yang added.

Keaton turned crimson at the thought. "Um, okay... but be gentle with them. I need them."

Ruby nodded and gently stroked Keaton's ears, a smile growing on her face. She made sure to watch out for sensitive areas as she gently scratched them. Keaton's face had a hint of red and his tail began wagging, which was a clear sign to Ruby and Yang that he liked it.

"Hee hee, this is like petting Zwei." Ruby giggled.

"My turn sis." Yang said.

"Okay." Ruby reluctantly pulled away.

As soon as Yang stood in front of Keaton, his face turned a deep shade of red. His tail wagged even more than before, which only seemed to interest the sisters. Yang wasn't as gentle on Keaton's ears, but he didn't seem to mind as he could easily smell her perfume. He could see Yang's smile and it only managed to make his heart race. For a moment, Keaton's eyes gravitated toward Yang's chest, which only made him sweat. After what felt like ages, Yang pulled away, only to notice Keaton's tail was wagging.

"Aww, look. Your tail is wagging like crazy Keaton." Yang grinned.

"W-What? It's not w-wagging! I-I don't know what you're talking about." Keaton grabbed his tail, but it still managed to wiggle around.

Suddenly, Pynque, Alphonse and Maizair walked up. Maizair noticed Keaton and jumped in to help.

"Hey Yang, you and Keaton getting along?" Maizair asked.

"We're like two peas in a pod, right Keaton?" Yang nodded happily.

Keaton looked away with a blush. "Y-Yeah, sure."

"Hey Maizair, what kind of weapon is that?" Ruby questioned with a curious smile.

Maizair pulled out Silverlight. "This is Silverlight, made it myself."

"Oh wow! That looks super awesome!" Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose. "I made this weapon myself too. I call it Crescent Rose."

"Nice! Looks awesome!" Maizair turned to Yang. "What's your weapon?"

Yang activates Ember Celica. "These gauntlets. I call 'em Ember Celica."

"What about your weapon Keaton?" Ruby looked at Keaton excitedly.

Keaton unsheathed Nyterayzr. "I call it Nyterayzr, it can turn into a sniper rifle."

"Crescent Rose can do that too! That's pretty awesome!" Ruby squealed with excitement.

"That is pretty cool. We should all have a sparring match sometime." Yang nodded in agreement.

"No thanks... I'm good..." Alphonse said shakily.

"It'll be like a big battle party!" Pynque said with his usual grin.

Yang looked at Alphonse and Pynque. "Who are you guys?"

"Alphonse Nero... Maizair's older brother by adoption." Alphonse bowed.

Pynque's expression didn't seem to fade. "I am Pynque Dorsey, and I am a dragon faunus!"

Keaton gave Pynque a dirty look. "I still hate you for earlier, so don't even call us friends."

"Wait, is this the guy who played that prank on us earlier?" Yang frowned.

Ruby looked puzzled. "A prank? What are you talking about Yang?"

"It doesn't matter, it's best left unexplained to those who didn't witness it." Keaton sighed, turning to leave.

Maizair turned to follow Keaton, only to find him gone. He only sighed and turned to Ruby, a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry about him, he's a little shy I guess." Maizair gave a small laugh.

"It's okay, he was pretty nice actually. He did seem to like us scratching his ears though." Ruby smiled.

Yang nodded. "I think he's pretty cool, even after earlier."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that by the way. It got you two talking though!" Pynque wore his same grin.

"I guess Alphonse and I will go looking for Keaton again, right bro?" Maizair gave a confident smirk.

"I suppose..., as long as there's no fight..." Alphonse sighed.

"I guess I'll go find a way to entertain myself till tonight. Later!" Pynque said, rushing off to find something to do.

"That Maizair is pretty cool. He seems to really care about his friends." Ruby smiled, watching Maizair and Alphonse walk away.

"I think Keaton is kinda cute personally, he looks like he needs to break out of his shell." Yang grinned, brushing aside some hair.

 _ **~That night...~**_

The ballroom was filled with first year students who scrambled a little bit for their sleeping bags, eager to get up the next morning for the test in the Emerald Forest. Maizair and Alphonse were weary from searching for Keaton to no avail. They simply laid down on their sleeping bags and reminisced about their day, unaware that Keaton just walked into the room. Keaton walked over to them and cleared his throat.

"If you guys spent the whole afternoon looking for me, you're not trying hard enough." Keaton said with his arms crossed.

"AGH! MAIZAIR!" Alphonse screamed.

"Oh! Hey Keaton. I guess we weren't looking hard enough." Maizair smiled.

"I suppose that there's no fazing you. Mind if I crash here?" Keaton asked, holding out a sleeping bag and pillow.

Maizair nodded. "Sure thing dude! We don't mind right bro?"

"Sure... just try not to scare me please?" Alphonse said shyly.

Keaton sighed, and his eyes caught Yang's. She waved with a big smile, causing Keaton's face to erupt with redness. He waved back, which caused Yang to giggle a bit. Keaton's tail wagged a bit, and he tried averting his eyes. He sat down on his sleeping bag and sighed, only to catch Yang winking at him.

"You really like her, don't you Keaton?" Maizair asked with a plain face.

"Huh?! Screw you!" Keaton gave Maizair a glare.

Maizair chuckled. "I like her sister; Ruby. She's really cute."

"Why do you insist on helping me? I prefer to work on my own." Keaton questioned.

Maizair shrugged. "I guess I really like helping others, and you seem like a cool guy."

Alphonse smiled. "He's always been really nice with people. I've never been good with talking to people, and he's been helping me out."

Keaton leaned back with a sigh. "I guess you're right about me liking Yang then."

"That's a good start at least." Maizair smiled. "How about I help you out? You could use a wing man!"

Keaton gave Maizair a look. "What if we're not on the same team genius?"

"It won't matter, you need a friend. Alphonse and I can be that for you." Maizair said earnestly.

"Everyone needs a friend... I wouldn't mind being yours too." Alphonse added with a nod.

Keaton gave the idea a moment to sink in, giving a genuine smile. "Alright. But if you guys are secretly assholes, then I'll leave."

Maizair laughed. "No problem dude! Good luck tomorrow."

Keaton nodded and got comfortable, falling asleep in merely a minute or two.

 _ **~The next morning...~**_

Keaton was up bright and early, washing himself up before heading into the locker room. On his way over to his locker to pick up Nyterayzr, he saw Weiss and a tall girl with red hair talking to a blond boy who appeared to be flirting.

"You're better off not flirting with the Ice Princess. She's toxic." Keaton remarked.

"Excuse me?" Weiss looked agitated.

"What's your name anyway boy?" Keaton asked, ignoring Weiss.

"Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." He said with confidence.

"Well Jaune, if you say stuff like that you're likely to lose an eye or an arm." Keaton said without trying to sound rude.

"Whoa, point made. You don't like me. But if you'll excuse me." Jaune continued.

Keaton sighed and walked to his locker, pulling out Nyterayzr and hooking it to his belt. He turned and saw Yang wave to him. He waved back and suddenly walked into Maizair.

"Dammit Maizair! Don't sneak up on me!" Keaton barked.

Maizair smiled. "Sorry bout that man. I'm still not completely awake."

Alphonse sighed. "I wanted to sleep in personally..."

Pynque suddenly rushed in, radiant as ever. "Hey guys! I'm off to the forest edge right now! I wanna see what kind of test we're taking!"

Keaton crossed his arms. "May as well get there early I guess."

"Right behind ya man!" Maizair called out, dragging Alphonse behind him.

"Brother! Please stop dragging me!" Alphonse yelled.

 _ **~Just before launch~**_

Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch stood before a line of first year students, explaining the test and its objective.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Goodwitch explained.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin added, taking a sip from his mug.

"WHAT?" Ruby screamed in disbelief.

"After you partner up," Ozpin continued. "head to the northern forest temple. There, each pair must grab a relic, and return to the cliff. Our instructors will monitor you and grade you throughout the test, but will not intervene. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir I-" Jaune started.

"Good, now take your position." Ozpin interrupted.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune said nervously.

"Me too..." Alphonse added.

"So, this landing... strategy thing... Um, what is it? Are you, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked.

"Please...?" Alphonse whined.

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin answered plainly.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune sounded a little more nervous now.

"OH MY GOD JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Keaton yelled.

Keaton then saw others get launched and got ready, giving Weiss a look. "Let's hope you survive, Ice Princess."

Weiss glared at Keaton. "Speak for yourself wolf."

Keaton growled, getting ready to launch. In a moment, the platform below him shot up and launched him high into the air over the forest. Keaton could hear a combination of cheers and screams as he positioned his arms to propel himself forward, activating his semblance to appear a few more inches to the left to catch a tree branch and swing himself to safety. He managed to land on the ground with relative ease, brushing himself off as he saw more students flying overhead.

As Maizair was launched into the air he activated his semblance, allowing him to effortlessly fly above the trees with no resistance from normal gravity. He smiled and enjoyed the breeze as he gradually started to lower himself, positioning himself to hit a tree feet first and knock it down while sliding down to the ground. He turned to see the tree, and he put it back up using his semblance. After he was done, he saw Keaton and waved.

"Hey! Looks like we're teammates now!" Maizair smiled.

"Alright," Keaton nodded. "let's get going. We have an objective to complete."

"Right behind ya man!" Maizair heard noises, his expression hardening. "You hear that?"

Keaton pulled out Nyterayzr. "Ursai, several of them. Be ready."

Meanwhile, Alphonse was flailing through the air as he began to descend into the forest. He was wailing as the ground grew closer, and it seemed as if he would have a crash landing. But suddenly, a pink blur had rushed up and caught Alphonse just as he was about to land. He soon felt the ground below his feet as he turned to see the person who saved him; Pynque and his relentless smile.

"Um..., thank you for helping me out back there..." Alphonse said with a small smile.

"Anytime, let's go. I want to see who'll be on our team." Pynque nodded, leading the way.

"Oh... alright. Me too..." Alphonse followed closely behind Pynque.

Elsewhere, Keaton and Maizair had just finished the last of the Ursai horde. They sheathed their weapons and continued north toward the temple. Along the way, they heard fighting nearby. It was Yang and the two Ursai, and it wasn't long until Blake had intervened. Once the fight had ended and they became partners, Keaton rushed in to check on them.

"Keaton? Good to see you haven't died yet." Blake said with a smirk.

"There's the dark humor I definitely didn't miss. You two okay?" Keaton looked at both of the girls with concern.

"I totally had that fight covered, you should've seen me." Yang smiled.

Maizair let out a hearty laugh. "Ha ha! I bet! We just got done with several of them big guys ourselves!"

"It wasn't a big deal, I've personally faced off worse before." Keaton smirked.

"That sounds just like you Keaton." Blake smiled.

"Do you two know each other?" Yang asked, brushing aside some hair.

"We knew each other as kids. Not much to say." Keaton said with a nod.

"Anyhow, let's get going. I'm sure the temple isn't too far from here." Maizair stated, starting to walk ahead.

Meanwhile, Pynque and Alphonse were looking around the Emerald Forest when they encountered a small clearing. They looked around until they saw a few Beowolves running from a fire, and they were howling.

"Th-They looked like they're scared..." Alphonse observed with his lance out.

"Looks like the party is moving somewhere else. Too bad, I really love parties." Pynque snickered.

"Let's just g-go... I don't want to end up-" Alphonse started, suddenly seeing something.

"Hey, what's up Alphonse?" Pynque asked, suddenly seeing the same thing.

They looked up and saw a huge Grimm that they couldn't identify. It appeared to look like a lion, large and majestic but easily something that would have come from a nightmare or a scary story. It was about to head somewhere else when Alphonse accidentally stepped on a stick, getting it's attention immediately. As it saw Alphonse and Pynque, it bared it's teeth and let out a roar.

"Hey Alphonse, wanna fight it?" Pynque asked, seeing Alphonse running away. "Hey! Wait for me!"

 _ **~Elsewhere...~**_

Keaton, Maizair, Yang, and Blake were now at the temple, on a hill that overlooked it.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked, watching as Blake walked forward quietly.

"Has to be the place, no other structure out here like this one." Keaton said as he walked forward.

Once they were closer, they saw that there were chess pieces on several pedestals. Yang had reached for a white knight piece, while Keaton grabbed a black knight piece and quickly put it in his pocket. He then picked up a sound in the air.

"Sound's like a girl's in trouble!" Yang said, sounding surprised.

"Not just that, I hear other voices." Keaton stated with his arms crossed.

After a minute of listening, Keaton and Maizair looked up and saw Ruby falling from high up. Before Maizair could activate his semblance, Jaune flew through the air and hit her, causing them to fly into a nearby tree.

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake asked with disbelief.

"Uh..." Yang started, only to be interrupted by more noises.

Suddenly a girl with short orange hair came riding in on the back of an Ursa, sounding like she was having too much fun. She was also being followed by a young man with black hair that had a pink strip on the side. The girl rushed up to the temple and eyed a particular chess piece.

"Ooh!" She picked it up and started singing and dancing. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" The guy shouted.

"Hee hee! Coming Ren!" The girl giggled, her name was apparently Nora.

As Ren and Nora got back to each other, Blake watched them with more disbelief.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

Keaton sighed. "I guess so."

Ruby came down from the tree and smiled. "Yang!"

Yang smiled back, moving in for a hug. "Ruby!"

"Nora!" Nora called out, popping up between them.

Maizair smiled. "Good to see you're okay."

Suddenly, the tall red haired girl Keaton had seen earlier was running in while being chased by a Death Stalker. She managed to dodge it's attack, only serving to anger it.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked to nobody in particular.

At this point, Yang's eyes turned red. "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?"

Within the two seconds, Ren rushed up and took a deep breath. After the two seconds were up, everyone looked up and saw Weiss hanging from the talon of a Nevermore.

"Hey look, Ice Princess is in trouble!" Keaton pointed out.

"I said jump." Ruby sighed.

"She's gonna fall." Blake observed.

"She'll be fine." Ruby assured.

"She's falling." Ren said plainly.

As everyone watched Weiss fall, and noticed Jaune jump out to catch her. Everything seemed fine at first, but it all went bad as they fell down. Jaune landed face first in the dirt, and Weiss landed on his back.

"My hero." Weiss said with lacking enthusiasm.

"My back..." Jaune groaned.

Maizair flinched. "That must have really hurt."

Keaton shrugged. "Better him than me."

Suddenly the red haired girl was knocked toward everyone, trying to get back up.

"Is that Pyrrha Nikos?" Maizair questioned.

"I guess so. Where's fox boy anyway?" Keaton looked around.

Suddenly Alphonse and Pynque came running in with the lion Grimm tailing them. Alphonse was wailing like a scared child while Pynque maintained a serious look.

"INCOMING!" Pynque shouted.

"BIG MONSTER! SCARY MONSTER!" Alphonse screamed.

Pynque quickly threw several ice dust crystals behind him, freezing the beast's feet to the ground while they ran up to Keaton and Maizair.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby smiled, rushing at the Death Stalker, only to be parried.

"RUBY!" Yang called out, running ahead.

"Maizair! Let's help Ruby!" Keaton motioned for Maizair to follow.

"Right behind ya buddy!" Maizair nodded.

As the three rushed forward, the Nevermore flapped it's large wings and sent out a barrage of feathers to stop Ruby and block Yang, Keaton, and Maizair from advancing. As Keaton and Maizair cut down a few of the feathers, a white blur rushed at Ruby and the Death Stalker, freezing its tail in a large ice casing.

It looked like Ruby and Weiss were happy to still be alive, as Yang, Keaton, and Maizair rushed in and helped her up to her feet. Keaton turned to Weiss, his arms crossed.

"Hey Ice Princess. Thanks for the help back there, I guess I was wrong about you." Keaton held out his hand.

"You're fine, but I have a name though." Weiss smirked, shaking his hand.

"I'm Keaton by the way." Keaton smiled.

"A pleasure." Weiss nodded.

Soon, everyone made it back to the temple and saw the Nevermore circling around, and that the lion Grimm was about to break free.

"Uh guys! That thing is circling back around! What do we do?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Nothing, our objective is right in front of us." Weiss stated.

"She's right. There's no point in fighting these monsters." Ruby nodded.

"Run and live. Now there's an idea I can get behind." Jaune smiled.

As everyone else grabbed their pieces, Keaton noticed the lion Grimm trying to break free. He turned to Maizair, Alphonse, and Pynque, motioning for them to gather.

"That thing is a Symbahra, a King to be exact. It won't be easy but we might be able to take it on." Keaton explained.

"You know that I've got your back." Maizair nodded.

"I really don't want to fight though..." Alphonse whined.

"If the four of us can hold it back, no one will get too hurt right?" Pynque inquired.

"Hopefully, but we have to try and kill it." Keaton said with a nod.

"It's time we left." Ren said.

"Come on, let's go." Ruby said, leading the others away from the temple.

As everyone ran onward toward the bridge, they were being chased by the Death Stalker, the Nevermore, and the Symbahra King. As the Symbahra King was closing in, Keaton looked at Ruby.

"We're going to keep the overgrown cat busy! You carry on!" Keaton called out.

Ruby nodded. "Alright, be careful!"

Keaton motioned for Maizair, Alphonse, and Pynque to turn around and face the Symbahra King. As they stood there, they all drew their weapons and got ready. The battle had begun with the Symbahra letting out a roar that blew all four of them off their feet.

"Ugh, damn! That thing definitely will not go easy on us." Keaton growled as he got back to his feet.

"I can use my semblance to help us, just trust me on this." Maizair said confidently.

Pynque stood up with a smile. "I want to see what the big kitty has got."

"Alphonse, get in my cannon and hold up your lance!" Maizair said as his weapon transformed into the cannon.

"I don't want to go in there... I'm not a cannonball..." Alphonse cowered.

"Alphonse, get in the cannon!" Maizair was getting a little angry.

"I'm good just... standing here away from danger..." Alphonse shook his head.

At this point, Maizair had enough. "GET IN THE CANNON!"

Maizair grabbed Alphonse and shoved him into the cannon, and took aim at the Symbahra. Alphonse started screaming and trying to get out of the cannon. After making sure his aim was correct, Maizair grinned.

"MAIZAIR! DON'T FIRE!" Alphonse wailed.

"Too late! FIRE!" Maizair fired his cannon.

Alphonse flew through the air and hit the Symbahra in the face, causing it to roar in sheer anger. It charged toward Maizair, only to be stopped by Pynque firing energy blasts. It flinched and left an opening for Keaton to slash at it's legs with his sword, causing it to stumble a bit. Alphonse slowly got up and was quickly smacked toward Maizair, who managed to stop the collision with his semblance. Alphonse looked at his tail and noticed that it was now messy, covered in mud and grass.

"M-My tail..." Alphonse whined.

"Oh god, clear the way guys!" Maizair shouted.

"What? Why?" Keaton questioned, suddenly seeing Alphonse.

"Looks like the party is about to officially begin!" Pynque cheered.

"AAARGH! YOU'LL PAY FOR MESSING UP MY TAIL YOU OVERGROWN FLEABAG!" Alphonse bellowed, holding his lance with a fierce expression.

"Alright big bro! Let me help!" Maizair smiled as he readied his cannon and started firing at the Symbahra.

Alphonse rushed ahead and started attacking the Symbahra in several areas, almost seeming to be in a frenzy. Keaton and Pynque took this opportunity to help Alphonse by unleashing a barrage of attacks both high and low. Maizair turned his Silverlight back into its sword form and separated it into seven smaller blades that each swung with precision as he waved the hilt side to side. The Symbahra was getting very angry, letting out a roar that threatened to throw them back again. Maizair then activated his semblance, ensuring that everyone stayed on their feet.

"We need to finish this thing now!" Keaton called out.

"I have a plan! Alphonse and Pynque, keep it distracted!" Maizair shouted.

"Right!" Pynque and Alphonse said in unison.

"What about us?" Keaton asked, turning to Maizair.

"Just go with what I do alright?" Maizair grinned.

Keaton nodded, and everyone went right into action. Alphonse and Pynque began to fire ice shots at the Symbahra's feet, causing them to freeze to the ground. Seeing this, Maizair switched Silverlight into the cannon and motioned for Keaton to climb in. Once Keaton was ready, Maizair pointed the cannon upward and fired, sending Keaton skyward. As Keaton ascended he readied Nyterayzr and fired, shooting downward at the Symbahra. As he rushed down he turned Nyterayzr into the sword form and drew it, going in for a fatal slash that decapitated the Symbahra. Keaton rose from the attack and brushed himself off, looking at the now disintegrating corpse.

"Good work, let's rejoin the others." Keaton said, running toward the others.

They rushed onward, seeing that the others fared well enough. They saw Ruby running up the cliff side with the Nevermore being dragged by Crescent rose, only to be decapitated itself.

"Looks like they had it covered." Maizair observed.

"Can we go now? I need to wash my tail..." Alphonse complained.

 _ **~Later...~**_

Everyone was gathered up, looking up to the stage as teams were announced by Professor Ozpin.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as Team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc. Congratulations young man." Ozpin said, letting the next team walk up.

"Keaton Greywolfe, Alphonse Nero, Maizair Schwarzer, Pynque Dorsey. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as Team KAMP. Led by Keaton Greywolfe."

"Huh? I'm the leader?" Keaton said with shock.

"Indeed, congratulations." Ozpin nodded.

"Good job man!" Maizair smiled.

"Better than me..." Alphonse nodded.

"A natural choice! We're a real team now!" Pynque grinned.

"I'll do my best then, for Team KAMP." Keaton smiled.

Once they left the stage, Ozpin announced one last team.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose."

"Yeah Ruby! Good job!" Maizair cheered.

"It looks like thing are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin remarked with a smile.

 _ **~Later, in the Team KAMP dorm...~**_

As the four boys decorated the room, Keaton was lost in thought.

"What's up Mr. Team Leader?" Pynque asked, his usual smile showing.

Keaton shook his head. "Oh, nothing. Just something to get used to I guess."

"Don't worry so much Keaton... we'll be okay..." Alphonse smiled.

"Yeah man! Plus, you'll make an awesome leader." Maizair assured.

"I suppose you're right. It'll be an adjustment for me." Keaton nodded.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Keaton answered to see that it was Ruby and Yang.

"Hey Keaton! Congrats on becoming a team leader!" Yang said with her usual grin.

"Oh, um... thank you." Keaton turned red.

"Hey Ruby! Good job on becoming a leader yourself!" Maizair said as he walked up.

"Thanks... I'm a little nervous though." Ruby blushed.

"You'll be great sis! I'm sure we'll be a great team!" Yang reassured.

"Well, good luck to you. I'm a bit nervous about being a leader myself." Keaton sighed.

"Then let's be good for our teams, okay?" Yang smiled.

"Sure! See you later!" Maizair nodded.

They shut the door and Keaton looked up at Maizair. "You still planning on being my wing man?"

"Absolutely! I've got your back!" Maizair gave Keaton a pat on the back.

Keaton smiled and went into the bathroom to change into his sleepwear, and came out and jumped onto his new bed. While laying on his back he went over everything that happened that day in his head, and started thinking about Yang. He turned over, and fell asleep. It wasn't too long after that Maizair, Alphonse, and Pynque follow suit. They had a whole four years ahead of them, and they were all excited to see what they had in store for them.


	3. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I: WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A LEADER

It was almost dawn as Keaton rose from his slumber, stretching out his arms and letting out a big yawn. He noticed that the others were still asleep and walked into the bathroom to take a shower, making sure to keep quiet. After he was finished he dressed in his Beacon uniform, it wasn't much to his liking but he dealt with it. He came out and walked into the kitchen, finding an apple and taking it with him on his walk. Along the way he saw Blake headed toward Team RWBY's dorm.

"Hey Keaton, up early as usual?" Blake smiled.

"Old habits don't die easily. I see you're in uniform." Keaton nodded.

"Look at you, I never had you figured as a uniform guy." Blake smirked.

"Yeah, I still hate suits and uniforms." Keaton sighed, taking a bite from his apple.

Blake turned to Keaton. "I noticed the way you look at my teammate Yang."

"What about it?" Keaton turned slightly red.

"You don't have to be nervous about talking to her, she seems alright." Blake smiled slightly.

"Ugh, nothing ever gets by you does it?" Keaton sighed.

"Not really. Just know that you can always talk to me about it okay?" Blake showed concern.

"As long as you don't say anything to Yang." Keaton nodded.

"Alright, see you in class." Blake said as she walked into the dorm.

Keaton sighed again and continued walking, exploring parts of the school while most of everyone was asleep yet. He passed by Professor Goodwitch, who didn't stop to say anything as she headed to her own classroom. He continued down the hall and found a gym, with machines and weights neatly cleaned. Keaton looked around and decided to try it after class, turning to head back to his dorm. As he made his way toward the dorm he saw Goodwitch again.

"Ah, Mister Greywolfe. I see you're taking a walk around grounds." She said, stopping to talk.

"Right now I am. I was getting familiar with the layout." Keaton nodded.

"A good idea, but why?" Goodwitch asked.

"What do you mean?" Keaton tilted his head.

"I simply would like to know why you are out here alone when you could get lost." Goodwitch explained herself.

Keaton cleared his throat. "I've never been the best with people, I usually prefer to be alone."

Goodwitch gave Keaton a stern look. "You have a team to look after, you should be more concerned with them."

"I know, I was on my way back. I just need to adjust." Keaton sighed.

"Alright then. I expect you to do well in my class Mister Greywolfe. Good day." Goodwitch said, walking away.

Keaton sighed again. "I know I have a team now. But I don't know if I'm really leadership material." He said to himself as he entered the dorm building.

He continued walking until he reached his dorm, opening up to see Maizair and Alphonse in uniform. Pynque was in the shower which meant that he was the last one in.

"Hey Keaton! Where have ya been man?" Maizair smiled.

"Just out for an early morning walk. I figured I needed time to think before class anyway." Keaton stretched out his arms.

"What were you thinking about?" Maizair asked.

"Stuff, personal stuff." Keaton sighed.

"I see, well I hope classes are okay." Maizair smiled.

"Me too, I hope the teachers are nice." Alphonse nodded, brushing his tail.

Keaton sat down and pulled out his own brush for his tail. "We should be fine, I spoke with Goodwitch though, and she sounds strict."

"GOOD MORNING TEAM KAMP!" Pynque exclaimed, coming out of the bathroom in his school uniform.

"Mornin' Pynque, good to see you finally came out." Maizair said, sounding a little excited himself.

"So why are you two brushing your fur?" Pynque asked, sounding very interested.

"Oh... I like it when my tail looks nice..." Alphonse smiled.

"I don't usually brush my fur, I guess I wanted to look nice." Keaton shrugged.

"For Yang right?" Maizair asked casually.

Keaton blushed. "I... I suppose you're right about that."

As they talked about girls, they ate breakfast and sat around until Keaton made them all go to class early so they wouldn't be late if they got lost on the way there. When they arrived they saw most of the seats empty, and sat down next to each other. They watched as students started flooding in, including a girl that caught Alphonse's attention. She appeared to be a lovely rabbit faunus with brown ears and hair, and she clearly didn't seem new to the school.

As class was about to begin they saw Team RWBY and Team JNPR rushing in, appearing to be out of breath. Keaton managed to catch a glimpse of Yang, secretly hoping she would see him. It wasn't long until she did glance up at him, smiling and waving as she seated herself. Keaton tried to keep his tail from wagging but to no avail, while Maizair and Ruby waved to each other with big smiles.

Then in only a short moment, the teacher walked in. He was tall but stout, with a big gray mustache and matching hair. He introduced himself as Professor Port and started telling stories about his days as a younger huntsman. This started a chain of different reactions across the classroom, like with Maizair taking a nap partway into the story. Keaton listened but was uninterested, Pynque was on the edge of his seat with an attentive smile, and Alphonse was taking notes so he would be better prepared.

As Port continued to talk Yang turned back to look at Keaton, giving a flirtatious smile that made his face turn deep red. He waved at her and she waved back, causing his tail to wag. She giggled and turned back around so that Port wouldn't catch her. He smiled to himself and continued to listen.

Soon, Weiss raised her hand and volunteered to help demonstrate huntsman traits for the class. As the battle against the Grimm started, the commotion woke up Maizair. Keaton was now interested to see what she could do, sitting up to get a good view. Alphonse stopped taking notes to hide from the Grimm, and Pynque wore his usual goofy grin.

As the fight went on, the other girls from Team RWBY started cheering for Weiss. It was getting to the point where it was distracting her, and she started yelling at Ruby.

"What did Ruby do to Weiss?" Maizair questioned, his face looking concerned.

"I don't know, she was cheering a second ago." Keaton shrugged.

Alphonse shook. "Is it over yet...?"

Pynque nodded. "Yep, and class is over. I'm starving!"

"Me too, but I'm kinda worried about Ruby." Maizair said as he stood up.

"Maybe we can check on her in a bit. I would like to change into something more tolerable." Keaton sighed, also standing up.

"Me too... I don't like uniforms..." Alphonse mumbled.

After Team KAMP headed to their dorm and got dressed, they headed to the cafeteria and had lunch. There they sat with Team JNPR and Team RWBY, talking about class that day. However, Weiss wasn't there and Ruby seemed to be down.

"I don't think I've ever had to endure anything that boring before." Maizair sighed. "I was asleep the whole time."

"I wonder what the deal was with Weiss today. She seemed to be in a mood." Keaton said, digging into his lunch.

"I am kind of curious too. I mean, I know she can be a little snappy sometimes but she seems okay." Pynque nodded.

"She'll be fine, I hope..." Ruby said, her head slumped down.

"Hey, it'll be fine. You guys are teammates, you just have to hang in there." Keaton reassured.

"She'll come around, I know things will get better for you guys." Maizair added with a confident smile.

"Yeah sis, and I'll be here for ya too!" Yang nodded."

Ruby gave a small smile. "Thanks guys, a lot."

"Anytime Ruby!" Maizair said giving a thumbs up.

"I'm here for you too, if you need to talk." Keaton smiled.

Yang gave a happy smile toward Keaton, and Blake took notice. She looked at Maizair and motioned for him to follow her somewhere away from the others. Once they were away from the others she turned to Maizair with a look of concern.

"You're Maizair right? I see that you and Keaton are getting along." Blake asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh of course we're buds! Why do ya ask Blake?" Maizair smiled.

"I'm sure you've noticed how Keaton looks at my teammate Yang. He's obviously nuts about her." Blake stated, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I forgot that you two were friends too, but yeah I've noticed it. I'm actually trying to help him break out of his shell." Maizair said, his face turning serious.

"Really? If you don't mind me saying, it won't be easy for you. He's always been a bit of a loner. He knows how to make friends, but I never figured him to be much of a guy to fall in love." Blake went on.

"I see. Then how 'bout you help me, so we can help him?" Maizair nodded.

"You want my help? I suppose I owe him a favor from back when we were kids." Blake looked surprised, but showed a genuine smile at the idea.

Maizair grinned. "Then it is settled! From now on we work together to help our friend!"

Blake giggled. "Alright, but we have to keep it a secret from Yang for now. So don't go talking about it in front of her okay?"

"You got it!" Maizair nodded. "But we can tell him right?"

"Sure, let's go before they get suspicious." Blake started walking back into the cafeteria.

They walked back to see Nora and Pyrrha asking questions about Pynque, particularly about his home village.

"That's interesting, I wonder why I've never heard of this place though." Pyrrha said.

"Oh! That's because it's supposed to be a secret and hidden village. No modern map has it in fact!" Pynque smiled.

"Ren! We need to see this place!" Nora said excitedly.

"Maybe some other time." Ren said in his usual calm demeanor.

Keaton turned to greet Maizair and Blake. "Hey, where did you two run off to?"

"We actually want to talk to ya for a minute if you're free." Maizair said, his usual confident smile beaming.

"Okay...? I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see what you want." Keaton said as he stood up.

As they left, Yang waved to Keaton, causing him to blush. He followed Maizair and Blake through a few hallways to the library, where there were very few students. They found a table in the far corner and took a seat.

"So, what's with you two dragging me here anyway?" Keaton said, getting comfortable.

"We've been talking about you and Yang, about how Maizair agreed to help you." Blake started.

"And?" Keaton's ears perked up.

"We both want to help ya man." Maizair added, looking serious.

Keaton shook his head. "No, absolutely not. I am barely tolerating the remarks you guys make about it."

"Keaton, I owe you a huge favor after you saved my life. I want to help you." Blake pleaded.

Keaton opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He remembered that night fondly, and would often reflect on it. He had often wondered if Blake even remembered, but proof that she did was just presented to him as plain as day.

"Well? Are ya going to respond bud?" Maizair asked, noticing Keaton's silence.

"I don't want to impose on you Blake. You shouldn't worry about me so much." Keaton sighed.

"I want to help you Keaton, and I won't take no for an answer." Blake said, sounding determined.

Keaton thought a moment, then sighed. "I suppose if you really want to help, I won't stop you."

"Alright then, let's get started! Any ideas Blake?" Maizair turned to Blake.

Blake smiled. "I can help by talking to Yang. She seems friendly enough."

"Without telling her about my feelings right?" Keaton stared at Blake.

"Of course." Blake nodded.

"Here, have my scroll number. Feel free to message me whenever you need something." Keaton said, handing Blake a piece of paper. "I'm going for a walk."

"Okay, see ya later man!" Maizair smiled.

 _ **~That night...~**_

Keaton was on moonlit stroll, his mind wandering as he saw Ruby sitting on a bench. She appeared to be in thought, and Keaton was now rather curious about it.

"Hey Ruby, still hung up over earlier?" Keaton asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, I guess." Ruby sighed. "I'm wondering if I'm really fit to be a team leader."

Keaton looked up at the sky. "Yeah, I'm wondering that about myself a bit."

"Why?" Ruby gave Keaton a curious look.

"Well, you see Ruby, I've been a loner most of my life. I've never had too many people to lean on, and Blake was the only person I knew as a kid who would listen to me." Keaton explained.

"That sounds pretty lonely." Ruby frowned.

"It was, my family practically disowned me. I never saw myself as a leader, let alone a part of a team. I feel like I might make a mistake." Keaton sighed.

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Me too. I feel bad for what happened in class today."

Keaton looked at Ruby. "You were supporting your teammate. You shouldn't have to feel bad about that."

Ruby shook her head. "I could've really put her in a dangerous situation."

Keaton tried to reassure Ruby. "I'm sure that you two will be friends again. You just have to keep trying your best."

"You should try your best too Keaton." Ruby looked up at Keaton.

"What do you mean?" Keaton asked, his ears twitching.

"I mean that since we're both leaders, we have to keep pushing our teams to succeed. Professor Ozpin gave us these roles for a reason, and I believe that it's for our own growth as people." Ruby stood up.

"I'm not sure if I can do that. I've never been great with people." Keaton sighed.

"They're our teams Keaton, and they stand by us through everything. We have to look out for them and put their needs before ours. We both want to be good leaders, so why not try bonding with them a bit?" Ruby said as she paced around.

Keaton gave Ruby's words some thought. He wanted to be a better leader than he could be alone, which meant that he needed to break out of his comfort zone and become more than just teammates with the rest of Team KAMP. He knew that in order to become a true leader, he would have to stop relying on nobody for help and accept his faults. He knew that changes like this wouldn't come easily, but he had teammates and friends who would help him and make him into a better person. Keaton took a deep breath and looked at Ruby, his expression hard.

"I think I finally understand what you mean Ruby. I can't be the loner I've always been, I need my team and they need me. We may both be inexperienced leaders, but there's no problem with getting some help every now and then." Keaton said, his mind working to understand everything.

"Right, and we can help each other too. We could both use more friends too." Ruby smiled.

Keaton nodded, his face softened. "Yeah... Friends."

Without warning, Ruby came up and hugged Keaton tightly. As Keaton realized what was happening, his face turned light red. Reluctantly he hugged back, the idea of having a new friend sinking in. It wasn't long until Yang showed up looking for Ruby, finding them together.

"Ruby? What's up? I've been looking for you." Yang said, making Keaton and Ruby both jump.

"Oh! Hey Yang. Keaton was just helping me with some emotional trouble that's all." Ruby beamed.

"Hey, we're friends now Ruby. You can talk to me anytime." Keaton gave a genuine smile.

"Friends, huh? Can we be friends then?" Yang grinned.

Keaton looked away, trying to hide a blush. "S-Sure, that's fine."

Yang then walked up and hugged Keaton very tightly. "Awesome! Thanks Keaton!"

Ruby turned to walk back to the dorms. "I guess I have homework to do. You coming?"

"I'll catch up with you in a minute okay?" Yang said, not letting go of Keaton.

As soon as Ruby was out of sight, Yang squeezed Keaton even tighter. It was difficult for Keaton to breathe at first, but it didn't last long. She let him go as she smiled.

"I wanted to talk with you real quick." Yang said, brushing aside some hair.

"O-Okay, what do you need?" Keaton asked nervously.

"I wanted to thank you for being so nice to my sis, I really appreciate it." Yang said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh... um, I just wanted to make sure she felt better." Keaton turned a deep shade of red, his tail wagging.

"You've done more than make her happy, you've made me pretty happy too." Yang gave a thumbs up.

"I...I'm glad to have helped you two in some way." Keaton gave a shy smile.

Yang suddenly hugged Keaton again, not as tightly as before but was warm and genuine. Keaton hugged back, being extra careful of where his hands went. After what felt like hours, Yang let Keaton go and walked away while waving. Keaton stood in silence and watched as Yang's hips swayed, still registering what had happened. He smiled and looked up at the moon again, feeling a lot better about himself.

"I just have to give this my best, and maybe I'll have made more friends in the future."


	4. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II: GIVING AND RECIEVING HELP

A few weeks had passed since Keaton and Ruby had their talk about leadership and became friends. Since then, Keaton had made certain to keep the rest of Team KAMP up to speed on how he was feeling, even forging a new bond with Pynque. Maizair, Alphonse, and Blake started meeting up every other day to help Keaton get more comfortable with talking about his feelings. A lot was happening for Keaton, and he had difficulty adjusting to this new way of behaving.

Classes had also been going well enough for them, arriving on time every day and helping each other with homework. They managed to get over how boring Port's classes were, as Alphonse was always taking notes in a sort of paranoia. Their first combat class with Professor Goodwitch was memorable, with a fight between Keaton and Blake that ended in a draw and a battle that took most of the class time between Maizair and Pyrrha that was mostly a series of well timed dodges. Classes with Professor Oobleck were entertaining enough, as Pynque was certainly enjoying the class well enough.

It was combat class again and everyone was watching Jaune fight against Cardin Winchester. Just as Cardin was about to finish Jaune, Professor Goodwitch stopped the match and informed the class that Jaune's aura was in the red. She then scolded Jaune for not paying attention to his aura, and then proceeded to talk about the upcoming Vytal Festival Tournament. This excited several students, including Maizair and Pynque.

"I can't believe that's comin' up! I'm so pumped!" Maizair smiled, punching the air.

Keaton shrugged. "I don't understand what the big deal is, but if you're that excited then it must be pretty huge."

Weiss overheard that statement and walked up with a smile. "The Vytal Festival is only the biggest thing to happen on Remnant. The four major academies also come together and hold a tournament to test their skills in battle. Personally, I'm looking forward to it."

Keaton took a deep breath. "Okay, you're clearly excited about it too."

"What's not to be excited about? There will be food, games, fights, and new friends to make!" Maizair said excitedly.

"Well..., I don't mind meeting others. That always seems fun." Alphonse added with a smile.

"It'll be great to make new friends! I hope I meet a lot of cool people!" Pynque nodded, wearing his usual grin.

"Ugh, okay I get it. Let's go eat, I'm starving after watching that fight." Keaton stood up and rubbed his stomach.

The rest of Team KAMP walked to the cafeteria with Team RWBY and Team JNPR and sat down to eat. Nora and Ren told a story about Ursai and Beowolves and how they made Lien selling rugs, which led to a conversation about Cardin and his team.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, looking at Jaune with concern.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Why?" Jaune seemed distracted.

"It's just that you seem... not okay." Ruby said.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look!" Jaune said, clearly faking a smile.

They then looked over and saw Cardin and his team making fun of the rabbit faunus girl. They seemed to be surrounding her, which made Alphonse and Keaton a little angry.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha pointed out.

"Uh, who? Cardin Winchester? Naw, he just likes to mess around, you know, practical jokes." Jaune brushed it off.

"He's a bully." Ruby said with a serious expression.

"Oh please, name one time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune said, giving air quotes.

Keaton sighed. "I can think of three, including the time he stuffed you in a locker and launched you."

"I didn't land far from the school." Jaune maintained his fake smile.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha said.

"I'll help ya out dude!" Maizair added.

"Ooh! We'll break his legs!" Nora said with a big smile.

Pynque laughed loudly. "I like that! You have to do that!"

"Guys, really it's fine!" Jaune stood up. "Besides, it not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

They then turned at the sound of the rabbit faunus calling out in pain, telling Cardin to stop. Keaton heard some of their remarks and got a little angrier.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha said, sounding upset.

"He's not the only one." Blake shook her head.

"It must be hard being a faunus." Yang sighed.

Keaton nodded. "Yeah, it really sucks, all the racist comments and bullying. I tend to fly off the handle at stuff like that."

Jaune started walking away sighing, and Keaton caught Cardin's expression at this.

"Guys, I really think we should teach Cardin a lesson." Keaton looked ready to lash out.

Maizair shook his head. "He's not worth fighting man, we should worry about looking out for each other."

"Agreed." Ren nodded.

Pynque groaned. "But I want to break his legs..."

"Maybe it's best if we didn't go that far..." Alphonse sighed.

Keaton stood up to walk away, and his tail was suddenly grabbed. He turned around and saw that Cardin had his hand on it, and his eyes burned with anger and hatred.

"This is real too?" Cardin smirked, pulling the tail.

"God, what a freak!" One of Cardin's friends laughed.

Keaton was ready to go crazy on them, but Yang stood up and walked over to them.

"Hey! Let his tail go now!" Yang demanded, glaring at Cardin.

Keaton took a deep breath and looked at Yang. "I'll be fine, I can handle this from here."

At this, Yang nodded. "Okay, I'll trust you on this."

Keaton then used his semblance to appear next to the rest of Team KAMP. He gave Cardin a smirk and crossed his arms, while the rest of the team glared at Cardin.

"Heh, looks like you underestimated me Cardin. It isn't smart to do that." Keaton said, his voice calm and cool.

Cardin looked mad. "This isn't over you freak. I'll get you for that one day soon."

Cardin and his team left the cafeteria, talking among themselves in a hushed manner. Maizair gave Keaton a hard pat on the back, nearly throwing him forward.

"Good job man! I was kinda worried that ya might get mad or somethin' like that!" Maizair grinned.

Keaton gave Maizair a small glare. "I would watch how you hit me next time if I were you."

"That's my little brother for you... always a little too abrasive in my opinion." Alphonse sighed.

"I'm going for seconds!" Pynque cheered.

Keaton sighed. "I may as well go for more too."

Yang gave a big smile. "Yeah, need to eat more too! I'm gonna work out extra hard this afternoon!"

Blake stood up and grabbed Keaton's shoulder, whispering in his ear. "You should go to the gym too."

Keaton reluctantly nodded, following Pynque and Yang to grab more food. Maizair turned to Ruby with a smile.

"Hey Ruby, ya up to anythin' today?" Maizair asked, his voice casual.

"Not really, why?" Ruby gave Maizair a smile.

"Why not go on a walk together? We can get to know each other a bit." Maizair gave a wink.

Ruby thought a moment. "Hmm, alright. But we're stopping for cookies."

Maizair nodded. "Whatever you want Ruby, let's have some fun!"

The two walked off to see Vale City, while Keaton, Pynque, and Yang sat down and ate their food. Keaton took a deep breath and looked at Yang with shy but determined eyes.

"S-So Yang, you said you were w-working out after this right?" Keaton asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Why do you ask? You interested?" Yang smiled.

"Y-Yeah, may I come with you?" Keaton nodded.

"Sure, I need someone to spot me." Yang said, munching on her food.

After eating, Yang and Keaton walked out of the cafeteria, heading straight for the gym. Keaton was silent, trying not to overwhelm his mind with certain thoughts as they walked down the hall. Yang wore a smile, but didn't say anything, thinking her own thoughts about Keaton. Once they reached the gym, they looked at each other.

"Ready to go in?" Yang asked.

"S-Sure, I'm ready." Keaton said, sighing nervously.

 _ **~Meanwhile...~**_

Maizair and Ruby had arrived in Vale City, and the streets were bustling with people. They looked around at all the shops and even saw a few places to eat, which gave Ruby an idea.

"Ooh! Let's find a place for treats!" Ruby tugged at Maizair's arm.

"Sure, I'd love to have something sweet to eat." Maizair smiled as he followed Ruby into a desert shop.

The woman at the counter smiled. "Hey, what can I help you two with?"

"Chocolate chip cookies and chocolate milk please!" Ruby said energetically.

"I'll take the same if that's fine miss." Maizair nodded.

The woman turned to fill the order. "Take a seat and I'll be right over in a minute."

The two young students sat down at a table together, waiting patiently until they got their food. As Ruby started eating, she looked up at Maizair with her cute silver eyes.

"So Maizair, why is your weapon named Silverlight?" She asked, her mouth full of the chocolate goodness.

"That's an interesting story actually. See, there was a woman who saved me and my big bro from an Ursa when we were kids. She had silver eyes, and was really beautiful. I also fashioned my cape to pay respect to her, she wore a white hood that looked just like yours." Maizair explained, eating some of his cookies.

"Wait, you met my mom?" Ruby asked with eyes wide like saucers.

"Your mom? And here I was thinkin' that you were familiar." Maizair smiled.

"Wow! I think that's pretty awesome that you would name the weapon after my mom." Ruby smiled.

"Well, actually it was because of the light I saw in those eyes. There was a certain something about them." Maizair said, eating more cookies.

Ruby ate some more cookies. "Well, I think it's cool that you met my mother. I visit her grave sometimes."

"Wait, she's gone? I really wanted to thank her for what happened." Maizair frowned.

Ruby gave a big smile. "That's okay, I can take you to visit her grave so you can."

"Sounds like a plan." Maizair regained his smile.

The two kept talking while eating the rest of their cookies, and Maizair paid for everything, even though Ruby wanted to pitch in. Then they walked around Vale City some more until the sun started setting, then they headed back to Beacon and walked back to the dorms.

"Today was fun, I would love to go on another walk sometime." Ruby smiled.

"Anytime you want, as long as we try some new stuff together." Maizair nodded.

Ruby hugged Maizair, and then walked into her dorm. "See you later Maizair!"

"See ya!" Maizair blushed a bit, proud of himself.

 _ **~Meanwhile, back at the gym...~**_

Keaton and Yang walked into the gym together, and Yang went right to work lifting dumbbells while Keaton did some stretches. He was having a little trouble, until Yang walked up and helped him.

"Um... Y-Yang? What are you doing?" Keaton asked nervously.

"Helping you get the right poses for stretching, it's important that you get them right." Yang said plainly, adjusting Keaton's position with her hands.

This made Keaton's heart race, he could feel Yang pressed up against his back trying to adjust his pose. She shifted her hands around Keaton to make sure he got the proper stance for stretching, and then would push him so that he wouldn't stretch too much or too little. When she was done she let go of Keaton and stood back.

"Is that better?" Yang questioned with a grin.

Keaton moved his arms around a bit. "Actually, it is. Thanks."

"Anytime K-man! Now let's get to work!" Yang gave a great big smile that seemed to make Keaton's heart race again.

Keaton stood up and walked over to a punching bag, and started hitting it. Yang watched him as he perfectly beat down the bag with precision, making him look like a cold and calculating fighter. She could definitely tell that he was experienced in unarmed combat, she was watching his moments as questions started forming in her head.

"So, Keaton. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Yang questioned.

"I was taught." Keaton sighed.

"By who?" Yang put her hands on her hips.

"Doesn't matter, not anymore." Keaton kept at hitting the punching bag.

"Why are you such a lone wolf?" Yang looked slightly annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Keaton's ears twitched.

"C'mon K-man, you can trust me. We are still friends right?" Yang gave a slightly worried look.

"It's not something I like to talk about. Maybe another time." Keaton took a deep breath, and continued his training.

"Okay." She pulled Keaton by the tail and grinned.

"OW! Hey! What's your deal?!" Keaton barked.

"I challenge you to a boxing match. If you lose, you have to tell me anything I want to know." Yang kept her grin.

Keaton sighed. "What if I win then?"

Yang gave Keaton a serious look. "Then you get to keep quiet about it, and I won't bother you about it unless you want to talk."

Keaton gave this a few moments to sink in, seeing the potential outcome of both possibilities. He gave it a moment to seriously think it over, weighing the pros and cons in his mind. He gave a reluctant sigh, and looked at Yang.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Sweet! I'll get a training room prepped up." Yang smiled.

Keaton waited a few moments for Yang to set up a small room in the gym, and was given some time to prepare. After a few moments, Yang called Keaton into the training room. It looked like Yang had set up some mats to look like a ring, this had made Keaton start to worry a bit.

"Alright then. You ready?" Yang said, taking off her jacket.

"Um, why are you taking off your clothes?" Keaton questioned with a blush.

"Not all of them K-man! Now take off that shirt and get over here!" Yang grinned.

Keaton sighed, taking off his shirt. "Alright, just don't expect me to go easy on you."

"That's the spirit! Now let's rumble!" Yang pounded her fists together, her face now serious.

As the match started, they watched each other very closely. Keaton paid close attention to Yang's movements, and would be quick to block or dodge. At first, Keaton was trying to gauge Yang's strength and devise a counter strategy. He managed to get a few good strikes in before Yang changed up her approach, going in for quick jabs to keep Keaton busy. Even with him blocking her punches, Yang was managing to tire him out slowly. They were both building up a good sweat as Keaton was also wearing Yang down, with his focus on lowering her guard.

After five minutes of this, they were drenched in sweat. They were still trying to counter each other, and Keaton noticed that Yang had a smirk on her face. Suddenly, she began to unleash a barrage of attacks that felt a lot stronger than before, and Keaton found it difficult to block without hurting himself. After taking several hits herself, her eyes turned red and she began to hit Keaton hard enough to cause him to stumble. During this opening, Yang rushed in and hit him in the face and gut until she finished him with an uppercut. When Keaton hit the floor, Yang walked up and pressed her boot on his head.

"You give up now?" Yang stared down at Keaton.

Keaton winced at the pain on his head. "Alright! You win! Could you please get your foot off me?"

Yang got off of Keaton and helped him to his feet. "Remember our deal?"

Keaton sighed, brushing himself off. "Y-Yeah, okay. Whatever you want to know."

Yang smiled. "Alright, first off, why are you such a lone wolf."

"Short version is that I'm bad with most people." Keaton starting wiping himself off with a towel.

"And the longer version?" Yang also started wiping herself off.

"When I was younger, I belonged to a big family of wolf faunus like myself. They were more like a wolf pack, and I was different. I didn't care for that lifestyle, and I became self reliant." Keaton started explaining.

"What happened?" Yang gave a look of concern.

"Well, my asshole father tried to make me part of his pack. I didn't want any part of it, and he was angry. So angry he gave me this scar," Keaton pointed to his right eye. "and disowned me."

"I'm sorry to hear. You okay?" Yang's voice had clear worry in it.

Keaton nodded. "After that, I basically told him to get lost and joined up with the White Fang. I was a part of the White Fang before, in the earlier days, but I joined the one that made humans fear us. I was never much of a people person after what my family did to me, and that's why I prefer to be alone most of the time."

Yang took in Keaton's story, and took a deep breath. "So, where did you learn to fight like you do?"

"I learned from a few people. My father, one of my older sisters, and a guy associated with the White Fang. My sister, Karayan, taught me some advanced techniques before disappearing, and my father... well, you already know." Keaton explained as he put his shirt back on.

Yang put a hand on Keaton's shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear about all this, it must be hard living your life like this."

Keaton shook his head. "It's not a big deal, not anymore."

"I'm curious though, do you even have someone to consider a family?" Yang asked, brushing aside some hair.

Keaton was silent for a moment, then took a deep breath. "No, not at all. Not for a really long time."

"I'm sorry, maybe some day that will change for you." Yang reassured.

Keaton nodded, and the two carried on with training in the gym until it started getting dark out. At this point they were tired and walking out of the gym, both looking like they were satisfied with their work out.

"You want to try it again sometime Keaton?" Yang questioned with her usual smile.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt, as long as I have time for it." Keaton shrugged.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow K-man!" Yang waved, walking away.

Keaton nodded, going to his dorm to rest up for class the next day.

 _ **~The next day...~**_

Everyone was seated in Oobleck's class as he was teaching a lesson about the faunus movement and the war that followed. He whizzed around the front of the class, and then asked if anyone had ever been discriminated against because of their faunus heritage. To this inquiry, Velvet and Keaton raised their hands, while Alphonse felt bad for Velvet. Pynque, on the other hand, didn't appear to care much about the question as he seemed to always be happy.

Then Oobleck asked the class about a turning point in the war and about a battle where the faunus had an advantage, to which Jaune appeared to have raised his hand. Much to the amusement of the class, he answered the question wrong. Then attention was drawn to Cardin, and he said stuff about how it was "easier to train an animal", which sparked various reactions around the room. Keaton was angry especially with the statement.

"It wouldn't be any easier to train a half wit like you Cardin! But I don't see anyone with a mind of their own even giving a racist asshole like you a chance!" Keaton called out.

"Mister Greywolfe, if you would please calm your zeal toward Mister Winchester. And you take your seat Mister Winchester class is still in session." Oobleck said with clear annoyance in his voice.

At the end of the lesson, Oobleck stopped Keaton.

"Mister Greywolfe, I would like to speak with you and Miss Schnee after I finish giving Mister Arc and Mister Winchester additional readings."

Keaton stood there confused. "Okay, I guess I can wait around."

After about a moment or so, Oobleck called Keaton and Weiss to his desk. He stood before them with his cup in hand.

"Mister Greywolfe, while your participation in class has been noted. Your grades are somewhat lower that desirable for a Huntsman in training." Oobleck stated, showing Keaton a few poor test scores. "Care to explain why?"

"Guess I've never given a damn about tests. I don't see the point in them." Keaton shrugged.

"Hmm, yes. It would be clear that you don't give a 'damn' about tests. But this is important for your education young man." Oobleck took a sip, sounding unfazed.

"Sir, what does this have to do with me? Why do I have to listen to this?" Weiss inquired.

"Miss Schnee, it is my understanding that your grades are the highest among the class. I would want nothing more than for every student to take class as seriously as you do." Oobleck explained.

Keaton sighed. "Nerd alert."

Weiss ignored Keaton, trying to understand what Oobleck meant. "I don't get it, why am I here?"

"Because Miss Schnee," Oobleck took another sip from his cup. "You are going to be tutoring Mister Greywolfe until his grades improve."

"WHAT?!" Weiss shrieked.

"No way! I'm not taking orders from a Schnee!" Keaton added.

"Screw you mutt!" Weiss barked.

"Back at you Ice Princess!" Keaton shot.

"Mister Greywolfe, Miss Schnee, that is enough. I expect you two to get along. Move along now." He interrupted, rushing out the classroom.

Weiss groaned, grabbing Keaton by the wrist and dragging him to the library. There she had him sit down while she brought over several books and some note paper. She had everything organized neatly and stood in front of Keaton.

"Now to start, today we're going over today's history lesson! I'll start with an easy question. What advantage do faunus have over humans?" Weiss asked as she made a paper fan to hold.

"Night vision." Keaton sighed.

"Alright, not bad. Now when did the war start?" Weiss stared at Keaton.

"Like I really have to know that." Keaton said plainly.

Weiss hit him over the head with her fan. "You have to know this for tests you dunce! Answer the question!"

"I don't care!" Keaton looked annoyed.

WHAM! Another strike over the head. "You should care mutt!"

"Hey! You have a death wish Ice Princess?!" Keaton glared at Weiss.

Weiss glared back at Keaton. "I won't stop until you get the question right! Now answer the question or I'll use a book instead!"

"Just try it! You don't have the nerve!" Keaton yelled.

BAM! A big book hit Keaton over the head. Keaton got up from his seat and glared daggers at Weiss.

"YOU WANT THIS TO GET UGLY?!"

Weiss was on her last nerve. "Just shut up and try to get some of this information through that thick skull of yours!"

Keaton shook his head and walked away. "Whatever, I don't have to put up with this from you."

Weiss stood there in shock. "Where do you think you're going!?"

"Away from you. See you some other time Ice Princess." Keaton said passively.

Weiss was about to argue, but Keaton was already gone. She sighed in frustration and cleaned up, mumbling under her breath.

 _ **~At dinner...~**_

Team RWBY and Team JNPR were seated in the cafeteria while Weiss slumped in her seat. Ruby turned to her with a concerned look, noticing that Weiss appeared to be stressed out.

"Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Ugh! I can't believe that I was assigned to tutor that ungrateful mutt!" Weiss groaned.

"Are you referring to Keaton?" Blake questioned calmly.

"Yeah! I wasted time this afternoon trying to teach him. That mongrel threatened me!" Weiss pounded her fist on the table.

"Keaton can be a little rough around the edges, but he doesn't seem too bad." Pyrrha pointed out.

"He doesn't seem to communicate much with others." Ren added.

"I actually really like him. He may be quiet, but he can be really sweet." Yang smiled.

Weiss sighed. "I wish I could just get the information through that thick skull of his."

"I wish I could avoid hearing your endless complaints." A voice called out, it was Keaton.

"I wish I didn't have to put up with you!" Weiss snapped.

"I wish I didn't have to look at you!" Keaton barked.

"Enough! Both of you!" Maizair and Yang got in between them, keeping them away from each other.

"I would rather be eaten by a Symbahra horde than be tutored by you again!" Keaton snarled.

"At least I wouldn't have to deal with a vicious mutt like you!" Weiss glared at Keaton.

"Alright stop! What is up with you two?" Yang asked, trying to keep them calm.

"Like I said, I have to tutor this mongrel because apparently his grades are low." Weiss stated, her voice still a bit venomous.

"I can't help that I'm not good with tests, I'm not much of a test person." Keaton retorted, trying not to lash out at Weiss.

"Who's idea was this?" Maizair questioned, maintaining his calm expression.

"Professor Oobleck, he said that I needed to improve my scores." Keaton said plainly.

"Is that true Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Yes, every word. He called us over after class and told me to help." Weiss nodded, finally starting to calm down.

Blake took a deep breath. "Then why are you two fighting like this?"

Weiss and Keaton stood there, staring at each other in silence for a few moments. They had no clue as to why they fought so much in the first place. When they first met, they didn't get along very well at all. They may not have been friends, but they were classmates and fellow huntsmen. They gave each other dejected looks as they both let out a sigh.

"Keaton, I'm sorry for treating you this way. I may have been a little harsh on you." Weiss said, sounding like she meant every word.

Keaton sighed again. "I'm sorry too. I probably could have handled this a lot better than I did."

"We both could have. Friends?" Weiss held out her hand.

"On one condition. Don't call me mutt or mongrel ever again." Keaton took her hand in his.

"Deal, I won't call you that ever again." Weiss shook his hand earnestly.

"Alright man! Looks like you're makin' more friends!" Maizair gave Keaton a pat on the back.

"So... what now?" Alphonse asked, looking at everyone.

"I suppose I try harder to learn from you starting tomorrow?" Keaton scratched his ear.

Weiss smirked. "I'm not going to take it any easier on you, I hope you realize that."

Keaton sighed. "I guess some things won't change eh?"

They sat down, enjoying their meal while they watched Pynque and Nora try to make them laugh. Weiss smiled, knowing that while she may have been mean, her and Keaton were able to make up for it and become friends.

 _ **~The next day, after class...~**_

"Now, what happened after the formation of the four kingdoms?" Weiss asked sternly, her paper fan in hand again.

"Um..., I don't really remember that." Keaton tried to focus.

WHACK! "Not a good answer, you have to at least guess." Weiss said, looking at Keaton with her icy blue eyes.

"Ugh, I guess I'll have to study more." Keaton moaned.

"That is fine, but I would hope that it sinks in soon." Weiss nodded.

Keaton smirked. "Maybe this studying thing might work out for me. It's just like reading a book."

Weiss beamed. "Oh? That's great! We can study together! And I can let you go over my notes!"

Keaton then saw a large pile of books and notes and slumped in his chair. "On second thought, maybe this is a bad idea..."

"Oh no, we are _definitely_ getting some studying done! This will be good for you, since you seem to love reading so much." Weiss smiled, handing Keaton a history textbook and some note paper.

Keaton opened the book and started reading. "If you say so."

Weiss crossed her arms and gave Keaton a look. "Just get to work, and be sure to take notes."

"Okay, just let me read." Keaton sighed.

As Keaton read, he made sure to take notes so Weiss wouldn't hit him again. After reading a chapter and taking notes, Weiss went over the notes and smiled.

"Good, you can actually read this too. I approve this as study material." Weiss handed Keaton the notes.

Keaton gave Weiss a funny look. "Wait, my notes have to pass an inspection too?"

Weiss nodded. "Of course they do, otherwise how are you supposed to know if they're good enough?"

Keaton sighed. "The things I do just to be good in class..."

WHACK! "Focus! You have at least one more chapter to cover today!"

"Heh, sure thing Professor Schnee." Keaton said with a smile.

While Keaton and Weiss had become closer, he never ran away from a chance to give her a new nickname when the situation suited it. Weiss may have been strict toward Keaton, but managed to calm herself down in the interest of maintaining a healthy learning environment and their friendship. Things seemed okay for them for the time being, but things were bound to get interesting for them soon.


	5. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III: DEALING WITH THE DARKNESS

It was another day of class, or it would be if they weren't on a field trip in Forever Fall. They were all loaded into an airship and transferred over, being chaperoned by Professor Goodwitch as she went on about their objective during the trip. She explained that each student had to have a jar of tree sap by the end of the trip, which seemed easy enough. However, Keaton was being extra careful and the rest of Team KAMP took notice.

"Hey dude, what's with ya today?" Maizair asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah... you're acting kinda weirdly..." Alphonse added.

"Last time I was here, a guy I knew wanted to kill me. That's all that you guys need to know right now." Keaton brushed off their worries.

"We got your back leader! Don't worry so much!" Pynque assured.

Blake walked up to Keaton. "So you're worried too?"

Keaton nodded. "Yeah, my time here before was not great, that's for sure."

"Heya Blakey! Lookin' good as usual!" Pynque flirted, keeping his trademark grin.

"Oh, thanks." Blake smiled.

"Dammit Pynque, keep the flirting to a minimum while we're out here." Keaton shook his head, looking irritated.

They all started getting jars of tree sap when Keaton noticed Jaune and Team CRDL, and his eyes started burning with anger. Maizair looked over and frowned.

"What's up boss?" Maizair asked Keaton.

"Jaune, and that jerk Cardin. I've got a bad feeling about this." Keaton growled.

"Maybe he'll be fine..." Alphonse said worriedly.

"No, I saw Jaune's look. He was clearly sad about it." Keaton shook his head.

"He really needs to smile more often!" Pynque said happily.

"Not funny Pynque, don't even go there." Keaton frowned.

He suddenly heard slurping noises and looked down to see Nora with his jar now empty, she smiled and giggled happily.

"Nora! Get away from my sap!" Keaton snapped.

"Hee hee! Okay!" Nora cheered, happily skipping off toward Ren.

Keaton sighed, going back to work on getting tree sap for class. Alphonse's tail was wagging as he peacefully gathered sap himself, at least until Pynque jump scared him as part of another joke. Suddenly, Keaton's ears twitched and his brow furrowed. Maizair took notice, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay man? What's up?" Maizair asked, looking at Keaton's hardened expression.

"I hear noises deeper in the woods, human and animal. Big animal, almost like..."

"What? Where?" Maizair interrupted, looking around.

Suddenly, three students ran through the woods. They were members of Team CRDL, but they didn't have Cardin with them. This was alarming to Keaton and Maizair.

"Ursa! Ursa!" One of them said, bumping into Yang.

"Where is it?" Yang held him up.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!"

Pyrrha's eyes widened. "Jaune!"

Maizair shook his head. "This sounds bad man!"

Keaton's ears twitched. "Maizair, you take Alphonse and go with Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha. Pynque and I will go with Yang and Blake to get Goodwitch."

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea..." Alphonse said shakily.

"Let's go!" Maizair exclaimed, dragging Alphonse behind him.

"I'll be right behind you boss!" Pynque nodded.

"What about us?" Nora asked, almost randomly.

"We'll go with them to get Goodwitch." Ren said, his voice sounding serious as usual.

They all rushed back through the woods to go get Professor Goodwitch, when Keaton suddenly stopped in a clearing to listen for sounds. Pynque turned around and looked at Keaton.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Pynque questioned with his usual smile.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up in a minute." Keaton ordered, looking serious.

"Alright then, good luck boss!" Pynque nodded, running off.

Keaton closed his eyes for a moment to focus on listening to his surroundings, he knew something was nearby. He continued listening, the sound of the Ursa in the distance seeming to stop. Suddenly a figure rushed at him, but he moved out of the way using his semblance. He opened his eyes to find that his attacker was a silver haired faunus with ears like his. She wore blue and purple, and had gauntlets that had blades reaching down a good foot. She turned to faced Keaton, and he immediately realized who she was; his older sister Karayan Greywolfe.

"You never were able to just stand still were you little brother?" Karayan seemed to be taunting Keaton.

"Karayan? What are you doing?" Keaton gave a look of surprise. "I thought you disappeared!"

"I did dearest brother, I left to join my real family in the White Fang." She smirked, exposing one of her sharp teeth.

"Why? They're not the White Fang that they used to be!" Keaton stared at Karayan with wide eyes.

"They will lead us to a future where we have leadership over the humans, where they will all fear us." She responded, a hand on her hip.

Keaton was angry, baring his canines. "That's not a future to be proud of Karayan! You all know that DAMN well!"

Karayan simply laughed at that statement. "You never were good with large groups. Yet you surround yourself with huntsmen and huntresses who would stomp us into the ground? What is your aim Keaton?"

"It's better than a future of darkness! Of fear and violence!" Keaton was getting angrier with every word that came from Karayan's mouth.

"You fail to understand dearest brother, there will always be darkness, fear, and violence. You just chose the wrong side." Karayan seemed unfazed by Keaton's words.

Keaton stood silent, glaring into Karayan's eyes with anger. Karayan laughed again and readied her weapons.

"Tell me Keaton, who here is important enough to risk your life for?"

Keaton was almost ready to lose control of his anger. "I have a team now! Friends who will always fight for what is right! Maizair, Alphonse, Pynque, Blake... even Ruby and Yang!"

"Yang? Is she that blond girl I've seen you staring at? She must be important to you. Which makes her important to me as well." Karayan licked her lips with her wicked smirk.

"You leave her alone!" Keaton yelled, his hand on Nyterayzr.

"I must have hit a nerve. If you want to protect her and your 'friends', then give yourself up to the White Fang. Become one of us again." Karayan got into a battle ready stance.

Keaton drew Nyterayzr and charged at Karayan. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Karayan managed to block all of Keaton's attacks, looking for openings in his form. After countering him in one of the openings, she hit him with a series of quick kicks that soon brought him to his knees. She stood before Keaton with her wicked smirk more wicked than before.

"Over your dead body? The can certainly be arranged." Karayan taunted.

"Screw you, I'll never give in to your demands!" Keaton spat.

"I don't need you to do it by force, I need you to do it willingly." Karayan raised one of her arms. "But I can certainly motivate you."

With a swift downward motion, she cut Keaton's tail clean off. Nothing was left of it as he let out a cry of agony.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

"Motivated? Or do I need to shave off some more?" Karayan taunted again.

Suddenly her weapon was blocked by a large silver blade, it was Maizair holding Silverlight over Keaton to protect him. Alphonse wasn't far behind.

"Looks like I missed the party! Ya gotta invite me early next time!" Maizair said, trying to push Karayan away.

Soon, the other students and Professor Goodwitch appeared. They were all staring in shock as they saw Keaton bleeding on the ground.

"What happened?!" Goodwitch questioned with apparent anger in her voice.

Before they could even try to stop Karayan, she had disappeared without a trace. Yang and Goodwitch rushed over to Keaton with worry all over their faces.

"Hey K-man, you'll be okay now. We'll get you back to Beacon right away." Yang comforted, holding Keaton's hand.

"Professor Ozpin already sent a medical ship this way, let's just get him back to the landing zone and wait." Goodwitch said, sounding strict as usual.

"Will you be okay to walk man?" Maizair asked, looking at Keaton's pained expression.

"M-Maybe... I just lost my damn tail..." Keaton could barely move.

Maizair and Alphonse helped Keaton to his feet, and walked him to the landing zone while Pynque tried lightening the mood. The medical ship arrived and took Keaton and the rest of Team KAMP back to Beacon, where he was placed in the infirmary to recover.

 _ **~Two weeks later...~**_

Everyone from Team RWBY, JNPR, and KAMP was waiting in the lobby after class one day, hearing that Keaton was to be released. They waited with anticipation until their friend finally walked out looking restless.

"Welcome back to the outside world man! Happy to see ya!" Maizair smiled as he hugged Keaton.

"I hate staying in a bed for days, I wanted to get out to make sure you didn't worry too much about me." Keaton nodded, bracing himself for Maizair's bear hug.

"We were all worried about you, especially after that attack." Blake gave a small smile, also hugging Keaton.

"Clear the way! I want to hug K-man too!" Yang marched up, hugging Keaton tightly and lifting him into the air.

"Ack! Y-Yang! I c-can't breathe!" Keaton's face went red.

"We're really happy to have ya back boss man! We kinda struggled to get to class on time without ya!" Pynque grinned.

"It was... pretty bad without you too Keaton..." Alphonse nodded in agreement.

After Keaton caught his breath, he smiled. "So what did I miss?"

"Oh, that day I actually killed an Ursa! All by myself!" Jaune said happily. To this, Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha smiled knowingly.

Keaton gave Jaune a nod. "Well done Jaune, you're really starting to come together."

"He's showing improvement as well." Pyrrha added.

"It's remarkable, since he's our leader." Ren nodded.

"Team JNPR is finally coming together!" Nora cheered.

"So, who attacked you that day?" Ruby asked, bringing attention back to Keaton.

Keaton sighed, taking a seat. "The person who attacked me... Her name is Karayan Greywolfe; my older sister."

The whole room erupted with gasps and other worried sounds, then fell into silence. It lasted for a few awkwardly long moments before Yang broke it with a question.

"Is she the one who disappeared?"

Keaton nodded. "Yeah, and apparently she joined the White Fang. I almost didn't want to say anything, because she's a lot more dangerous than I could ever describe."

"We... can handle it if it means protecting you..." Alphonse gave a hard look.

"Yeah! We will always have your back boss!" Pynque smiled.

"We're bros! We can fight her together if we have to!" Maizair added with his signature confident smile.

Keaton gave a small smirk. "Thanks, now I would like to take a walk outside and clear my head."

"Okay, but what about your tail? Are you going to miss it?" Blake asked solemnly.

"No worries, I should be alright without the tail from now on." Keaton nodded.

Ruby puffed out her cheeks. "But that leaves you with just the ears now."

Maizair smiled. "Keaton should be fine!"

"Hey, you realize that tomorrow we're continuing our study sessions." Weiss smirked.

Keaton nodded, continuing on his way outside to go for a walk. Not much really happened that afternoon, and life at Beacon returned to normal for the most part.

 _ **~The next day...~**_

After Keaton finished his study session with Weiss for the day, he walked the halls and was lost in thought. He didn't notice Team CRDL behind him until his ears twitched. He spun around to face them with a dirty look directed at Cardin.

"What are you four up to?" Keaton asked, his voice sounding irritated.

"Hey there wolf ears, missing something?" Cardin taunted.

Keaton sighed. "If you're referring to the tail, I wouldn't make any jokes about it."

"You think you're so tough acting like that. What are you going to lose next? An arm or a leg?" One of the others teased.

"Must really suck to lose that tail. You must be doing this for the attention." Cardin smirked.

"Screw you, you racist trash." Keaton said, glaring daggers at Cardin.

"Yeah! You leave my leader alone!" Pynque called out, walking up.

"Well, it looks like another faunus freak is here to protect you." Cardin laughed.

"I would shut up if I were you!" Keaton barked.

"Ha ha! Yeah, these horns aren't just for show Cardie! I could probably take out an eye or gore you with them!" Pynque wore his usual goofy smile.

"Eh? Whatever you freak. I was bored with you two anyway." Cardin scoffed, walking away with the rest of his team.

Keaton sighed, turning to Pynque. "I was fine, but thank you."

"Anytime Keaton! I've always got your back!" Pynque laughed.

Keaton smiled, and continued his walk unhindered by Cardin. The day went well enough, going into nighttime before anyone knew it. He was still walking around Beacon under the moonlight, when he bumped into Blake in the courtyard.

"Hey there kitten, still reading?" Keaton said as he sat down next to Blake.

"Oh hey Keaton. How's your... injury holding up?" Blake looked over to Keaton with a smile.

"It's like my tail isn't there anymore." Keaton sighed.

"It isn't." Blake laughed.

"And once again your sense of humor is showing it's true colors." Keaton chuckled lightly.

"Seriously though, how are you holding up?" Blake gave a serious look.

"Personally, I have had some trouble getting used to it. I've had it for so long I never thought once about what it would be like to lose it." Keaton leaned back on the bench.

"I'm sorry you have to be burdened with this." Blake gave a sad look.

Keaton shook his head. "It's fine, really. Sure, I just started brushing it so it would like nice."

"For Yang right?" Blake grinned.

Keaton sighed. "Yeah, I have been trying my best."

Without much warning, Maizair walked up and waved at them. His usual smile was on his face and his hair messy.

"Heya guys! What's up?"

"Oh, what happened to your hair?" Keaton pointed out.

"Don't worry about it. I've been making some plans with Blake here about helping you out with Yang! We just need to check and see if you got anything nice to wear." Maizair said happily.

Keaton's eyes widened. "Are you two kidding me?! After what happened in Forever Fall, I barely have anything aside from my uniform!"

"Then this weekend we'll all go shopping. Both of our teams." Blake smiled.

"Absolutely not! I don't even have enough Lien to pay for anything! Plus, I really hate crowds!" Keaton snapped.

"We gotcha man! No worries at all." Maizair gave Keaton a pat on the back.

"Plus you get to spend time with Yang. It's not a bad deal." Blake added with a nod.

Keaton thought for a moment, then stood up. "Fine, but the stores better be faunus friendly!"

"No worries! Trial and error will be a bit of a factor though, but we'll be fine!" Maizair nodded with vigor.

"Then I'm getting some rest. See you tomorrow." Keaton walked away. "You two enjoy planning my funeral or whatever."

"It's not going to be that bad is it?" Maizair asked, turning to Blake.

"He'll be fine. It will be good for him." Blake nodded, closing her book.

 _ **~That weekend, in Vale City~**_

The day was bright and sunny, and all the members from Team KAMP and Team RWBY had arrived in the shopping district of Vale City. Shops were bustling with people from all over, including the shop Maizair and Ruby went to together. They stopped in a small area to talk for a moment.

"Okay everyone, we can split up and shop for what we need, and then meet up back here in two hours." Maizair said before grabbing Keaton by the arm.

Together, Maizair, Keaton, Blake, and Alphonse went to a clothing boutique. Inside they were greeted by a lady with glasses, and when she saw Keaton and Alphonse she gave them a dirty look.

"Sir, ma'am, I would appreciate it if you left the animals outside." She clearly didn't know about Blake.

"S-Sorry..." Alphonse's head seemed to lower in shame.

Keaton was angry. "Why you miserable little-!"

Maizair interrupted by walking in front of the lady. "Excuse me, but we're all here to shop. I had heard that this was the best boutique in the city."

"That's true, but, we don't serve faunus here. Please remove them." The lady said with a frown.

Maizair gave a sly smile to Keaton and Alphonse, then turned back to the lady. "Well, if that's the case, then we'll take our business elsewhere."

Blake suddenly caught on to Maizair's plan. "We'll make sure to tell everyone we meet that this boutique refused to sell to us, and it would certainly reflect poorly on your business. We'll make sure everyone knows about this whole situation."

The lady was sweating now. "Er, um, wait! Okay, you can shop here. Sorry for my manners, please enjoy your time here."

Alphonse and Keaton were surprised, looking at each other with equally shocked expressions. They shrugged it off and started looking at some clothes, with Keaton being really picky.

"This isn't exactly my color, and it feels too heavy." Keaton sighed, looking at yellow shirts.

Blake nodded. "I can't picture you in anything other than gray, black, or red."

"Lucky for us, I found just that..." Alphonse smiled.

"Not bad big bro! This might look great on Keaton!" Maizair nodded in approval.

Keaton took a look at the clothes. "I guess I can try these on."

Keaton the clothes and walked into a changing room, putting on the new clothes. It was a black sleeveless shirt, a black and gray sleeveless hoodie, some dark red jeans, black combat shoes, and a pair of combat gloves. Everything appeared and felt like a sturdier material to him, as if it could take a lot more than his older clothes. He walked out of the changing room with these new clothes on and got more than positive reactions from the others, especially Maizair.

"Whoa! That looks super awesome on you dude!" Maizair jumped up excitedly.

"It's... agreeable with you. It looks nice..." Alphonse added.

"I'm sure that Yang would like it too." Blake smiled.

Keaton turned crimson. "Thanks, you guys really think so?"

"Of course!" Maizair nodded.

"I guess I'll take it off until we leave." Keaton turned around, only to be stopped.

"Hold on man, I'll pay for them real quick so you can keep wearing them. Then you can put your other outfit in a bag with anything else you get." Maizair said as he walked over and paid for Keaton's outfit. He then came back with a smile.

"Alright, let's see if we can find more outfits for us." Blake nodded, browsing the selection.

After an hour and a half of clothes shopping, the four had a couple of bags each. They headed to an ice cream shop nearby and each had sundaes, and suddenly Pynque showed up looking happy as usual.

"HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT!" Pynque shouted happily.

"What is it? Keaton sighed.

"I got some good stuff from a merchant! He wore a spooky looking mask and sat in front of a rainbow tent!" Pynque recalled.

"A rainbow tent?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"What kind of merchant sells stuff from a tent like that?" Maizair gave a laugh.

"What was his or her name?" Alphonse looked up at Pynque.

"Hmm, that's really weird. I don't remember his name, and he said it several times." Pynque said, looking confused.

"Well, whatever. It's not important enough to remember. You may never see him again." Keaton sighed.

After they were done, they met up at the meeting spot and waited for Yang, Ruby, and Weiss to show up. Ruby and Weiss were the first to arrive, with Weiss looking a bit irritated.

"Hey ladies, know where Yang is at?" Maizair asked politely.

"Nope." Ruby answered plainly.

Weiss noticed Keaton's outfit, her face lighting up. "Hey Keaton, not too shabby."

Ruby looked at Keaton after Weiss spoke. "You look super cool!"

"I'll say!" A voice rang out, it was Yang.

Keaton looked surprised, but pleased. "Really? Thanks guys."

Yang took a closer look at Keaton's clothes, making his heart race. She smiled as she finished her examination, giving Keaton a pat on the back.

"Not bad K-man! I like your style! Lookin' all nice and roguish!" Yang cheered.

Keaton's face turned crimson. "U-Um, thanks again."

Maizair jumped up. "So, maybe we should head back soon."

Yang gave a wide smile. "Good, I want to hit the gym when we get back."

Blake nudged Keaton, whispering in his ear. "You'll be going too, right Keaton?"

Keaton nodded. "It's becoming routine at this point."

They all headed back to Beacon, and went their separate ways until nighttime. After a long workout, Keaton walked into the dorm and was greeted by his team. They appeared to be playing cards while eating various snack foods. Maizair looked up at Keaton with a smile.

"Hey man! Want to play cards? I'll fit you into the next hand."

"Not really, I'm still a little worried." Keaton's ears tucked down.

"Is it about what happened in the woods?" Maizair asking knowingly.

"Yeah. My sister said something about hurting Yang, not directly, but it was still a threat." Keaton sighed as he dressed into his nightwear.

"You're worried for her life?" Alphonse questioned, seeming to be uncharacteristically bold.

"Not just her's, everyone's lives. I probably shouldn't have told her about all of you guys, but it seemed like she wanted to see if I had friends." Keaton sat down on his bed.

"We can understand man, you were only defending yourself." Maizair kept his smile.

"But by doing so I've put everyone in terrible danger." Keaton looked annoyed.

Pynque suddenly gave an award winning smile. "First off, it's all fine right now. Second, whatever comes at us will be no problem. Lastly, we're a team, and friends too! We can take on whatever darkness throws our way, by kicking its butt! Whatever the darkness has, we'll always have teamwork and friendship!"

"Wow Pynque... I didn't know you felt like that." Alphonse looked surprised.

Maizair nodded. "I lost my parents as a kid, I barely knew them. I was in a dark place for a long time. I know how it feels to be lonely, and I wouldn't wish that on another soul. We're going to push forward together, as a team, and back you up when you need us."

Keaton took a moment to absorb their words, heaving a small sigh. "Alright, I think I understand now. I may not have much of a family left, but I can always count on you guys."

"That's right man! We will always be around for ya! Now how bout some cards?" Maizair beamed.

Keaton smiled. "Sure, I'm tired of being down anyway."

Alphonse's face lit up. "I always feel relaxed when playing cards..., I never have to be afraid."

Pynque grinned from ear to ear. "Alright! Let's play some cards!"

The rest of the evening was spent with the four of them playing cards while talking about girls, which still made Keaton uncomfortable whenever they brought up Yang. This continued for an hour before they decided to go to bed for the night, and get ready for the classes ahead. Rather than having a nightmare, Keaton was having a dream about Yang and how happy they were. Everything seemed to be okay, at least for now.


	6. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV: GETTING AN UPGRADE AND NEW RIVALS

Just as another of Oobleck's classes was coming to an end, Keaton and Weiss were called down. It was similar to last time, but this time Professor Oobleck looked a bit more pleased. He had them stand in front of his desk while he pulled out several papers and held them in his hand.

"Mister Greywolfe, I have been holding onto your more recent tests." Oobleck stated, taking a sip from his cup.

"And? What did you find?" Keaton raised an eyebrow.

"Your scores have improved significantly. I am impressed. Keep it up." Oobleck showed the test scores, looking to be around a B-.

"Good job Keaton, glad to see how much you've improved since we started." Weiss said with a smile.

"I wouldn't have gotten this far if you weren't so hard with me. I owe you." Keaton nodded.

"I will take your improved grades as thanks enough. I'm counting on you to keep it up." Weiss smirked.

"Yeah, I'll keep it up. It feels pretty nice anyway." Keaton smiled.

"Very good, you two are dismissed. Good day children!" Oobleck said, zooming out of the room.

Keaton followed Weiss out of the classroom, and headed to his own dorm to change into his newer clothes. He went to grab some food when he bumped into Ruby trying to pick something to eat.

"Hmm, what to eat today? So many choices, it's hard to make up my mind!"

Keaton walked up and pointed at a nice, big bowl of spaghetti. "That dish is both delicious and healthy. Pasta, when prepared well enough, is a good source for energy and can help you."

"Hey Keaton, you know a lot about food." Ruby smiled.

"I like good food, so it helps to know which food tends to help us." Keaton nodded, grabbing his own spaghetti, and some vegetables.

"What are the veggies for?" Ruby looked surprised.

"A balanced diet can be great for us fighters. Pasta for endurance, carrots for vision, and water for hydration." Keaton smiled, holding his tray happily.

"But what about sweets?" Ruby tilted her head to the side.

Keaton gave a firm nod. "As long as you don't go crazy on them, it should be fine." He grabbed a cupcake and some tea.

"Okay, thank you." Ruby beamed, holding up a tray filled with various foods. A lot of it was desserts and other sweets.

Keaton looked bewildered. "That's... fine I suppose. At least you have good choices."

Ruby smirked. "Look at _your_ tray. You have enough on their to feed two of you."

Keaton sighed. "Touché."

They sat down at a table, and Keaton looked over to Ruby and saw that she was digging in rather hastily as if she was starving.

"Hey Ruby, can I ask you something?" Keaton's cheeks flushed.

"Schure! Go aheabd." Ruby clearly had her mouth full.

"I've noticed that your weapon has a mid range mode. I was thinking, maybe you wouldn't mind helping me upgrade Nyterayzr for a mid range function?" Keaton tried his best to just get the question out.

"Okay! It shfould be fun!" She nodded before she swallowed her food. "When do you want this upgrade?"

"This weekend perhaps?" Keaton let out a small sigh of relief.

"A little soon, but alright! This will the best- no, second best upgrade I've ever done to a weapon!" Ruby beamed again.

"I'm guessing the number one spot goes to Crescent Rose right?" Keaton laughed.

"Wow! You know me so well!" Ruby chuckled.

"We are still friends right?" Keaton raised a brow.

"Of course!" Ruby cheered.

"I'll get Maizair on the plan, since he's told me that he can craft weapons." Keaton said, digging into his food.

It was otherwise an uneventful meal, Ruby eating the sweets before chomping down the main dish. Keaton wasn't eating slowly either, as he had his meal down before Ruby finished. He stood up and took care of the tray, giving a small wave as he left. He walked through the dorm he saw the door open on Team RWBY's dorm, Yang and Blake appeared to be talking about something private. Keaton left them alone, but could've sworn that he heard his name come up. Once he reached his team's dorm, he opened up to see Maizair relaxing on his bed with his scroll out.

"Oh, hey Keaton! You're back early!" Maizair grinned.

"I actually have something to ask of you." Keaton stated plainly, closing the door.

"Sure thing man! What's up?" Maizair sat up to meet Keaton's gaze.

"I proposed an idea to Ruby, and I was hoping that maybe your expertise in crafting could come to good use. Maybe you want to help me with upgrading Nyterayzr?" Keaton explained, his eyes shone with certainty.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind. What kind of upgrades you looking at?" Maizair questioned.

Keaton took a seat at the edge of his bed. "I'm thinking that I want to add a mid range rifle mode, for closer opponents. I had observed Ruby's weapon, seeing that she had both a sniper rifle and a mid range rifle. I just think it would improve my capability on the battlefield."

"You put a lot of thought into this, I'm impressed!" Maizair smiled widely. "When do we start?"

Keaton's ears twitched. "This weekend."

"I can't wait!" Maizair said as he stood up.

 _ **~That weekend...~**_

It was mid morning as Keaton, Maizair, and Ruby all walked through town in search for extra parts for the upgrade. The streets were busy, but they managed to find a parts dealer. After getting the parts they needed, they went to Team RWBY's dorm room where they started working, much to Weiss' annoyance.

"Okay, so we're going to have to take some of it apart to fit in the new parts. It should be better once we're done." Maizair said, starting to put together some new parts.

"Just be careful with it." Keaton said, watching eagerly.

"We'll be more than careful with your weapon, you just have to trust us." Ruby started fitting in the new parts, which was starting to annoy Weiss.

"Would you mind keeping it down you dolts? I'm trying to study!" Weiss said with acid in her voice.

"Who studies on a Saturday?" Keaton asked, his focus still on the weapon.

"You don't?" Weiss looked surprised.

"Weekends are for relaxing or doing other things man." Maizair smiled.

"Come on Weiss, don't spoil the fun!" Ruby smirked.

"Ugh! I'll go study in the library then." Weiss said as she grabbed her books and left.

As Weiss walked out, Yang walked in and was surprised at first by the scene before her. She caught Keaton's attention, and gave a wink.

"Hey you! What are you up to?" Yang questioned with an almost flirty tone.

Keaton's face went beet red. "I-I... We're upgrading my weapon."

"Yeah, Keaton wanted a mid range mode for his weapon." Ruby smiled widely.

"And needed my expertise." Maizair added with a similar smile.

"Sounds like fun. Mind if I jump in and help?" Yang asked, brushing aside some hair.

"Go ahead! We could use another person." Maizair nodded.

Yang sat down next to Keaton and Ruby, making sure to help out when she needed to hold parts. She even began to admire Keaton's kindness toward Ruby, seeing him treat her with the utmost respect. After the weapon was done, Ruby wore an award winning smile that caught Maizair's eye.

"Let's go test the new upgrade! I can't wait to see it!" Ruby said excitedly.

Keaton picked up Nyterayzr and brought it outside, transforming it into the new mid range mode, and opened fire on the nearby trees. Without even a slight problem, every shot had hit their mark. With this, Keaton smiled, turning to the others.

"Great job guys. Thanks Maizair, you too especially Ruby." Keaton said, sounding grateful.

"Aww! You're welcome! Now I believe I should get something in return." Ruby beamed.

"Name your price and I'll gladly pay for it." Keaton nodded.

"I want... cookies!" Ruby said with a big grin om her face.

Maizair smiled. "I think I can help with that."

"Oh? What do you mean?" Ruby cocked her head to the side with curiosity.

A certain shine was in Maizair's eye. "Ahaha! I happen to know how to make sweets, especially cookies."

"Alright then! Help Keaton make me some delicious cookies please!" Ruby said with the biggest smile she could make.

"Consider it done, I'll get to it as soon as we return to our dorm." Keaton nodded.

"With my help of course!" Maizair grinned.

Yang gave Keaton a smile, and a wink. "Be seeing you around Keaton."

Keaton blushed as he turned to leave, followed closely by Maizair. As they walked to their dorm, they started talking.

"So, you're going to help me with making cookies?" Keaton inquired with a serious tone.

"If you need it man." Maizair nodded.

"Alright then, at least walk me through it so I don't mess it up." Keaton sighed.

Maizair chuckled. "Of course! I've got your back!"

 _ **~Two hours later...~**_

After working hard on cookies for Ruby, Keaton finally had enough for a decent sized box. He walked it to Team RWBY's dorm by himself and knocked on the door, only to be greeted by Yang. She appeared to have just gotten out of the shower, her hair a little wetter than usual.

"Oh, hey Keaton, are you here for Ruby or did you miss me that much?" Yang grinned.

Keaton's cheeks went pink. "W-Well, I did stop by to drop off the cookies that Ruby wanted."

"Mind if I steal one?" Yang gave a smirk.

"Go ahead." Keaton said, trying to sound calm.

Yang reached into the box and pulled out a single cookie, then took a bite of it. As soon as she did, she smiled. She took another bite and her smile only seemed to shine brighter, as if her beaming face was the sun itself. Once she finished, she gave Keaton a pat on the back that almost sent him falling.

"Not bad K-man! I'm sure that Ruby will adore these!" Yang cheered.

"Where is she?" Keaton inquired as he regained his footing.

"Oh, she's in the shower, I'll make sure these go straight to her for you." Yang stated as she grabbed the box.

"Oh, thanks." Keaton gave a nod.

"Mind if I hold onto you for a minute longer? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Y-Yeah, okay." Keaton looked puzzled.

"I wanted to thank you personally for how nice you've been to Ruby. I've been taking care of her since we were little, so it's nice when others are nice to her." Yang smiled.

"I-It's my pleasure. Ruby was very helpful." Keaton nodded.

Suddenly, Yang gave Keaton a very tight hug. He could smell the lingering scent of shampoo in her hair as he tried to relax himself, his heart pounding from physical contact. This sweet sensation didn't last long, however, as Ruby walked out to see their embrace.

"Oh, hey Keaton. Having fun?" Ruby questioned as she saw them, causing them both to jump.

"Oh... hey sis! Keaton brought you these cookies!" Yang grinned, her face not wavering.

"Ruby..., next time don't sneak up on us..." Keaton stated, his ears tucked down.

"Sorry, and thank you for the cookies." Ruby beamed.

Keaton regained his composure. "It's the least I can do for your help."

"Aww! You're so sweet!" Ruby said, her mouth now full of cookies.

"Okay, see you around K-man!" Yang smiled before opening the door for Keaton to leave.

As Keaton left, he could've sworn he saw Yang's cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. He paid it no mind as he kept walking toward his dorm, his mind caught on his hug with Yang from a moment ago. He walked into the dorm and decided to take the rest of the day to relax on his bed.

 _ **~The next day...~**_

The sun was on the rise once more, but concealed by clouds, which made for an overcast day. Keaton was walking around with Maizair as they were talking about girls and whatnot, which brought up memories between Keaton and Yang from the previous night. Just as Maizair was about to pry some more, a blond girl tripped and fell on Keaton, knock them to the ground. The position they landed in looked a little compromising, with the blond in a daze on top of Keaton.

"Hey, um... You okay lady?" Keaton asked, brushing her hair out of his face.

"Huh?" She looked confused, then blushed a deep red when she noticed her vulnerable position. "O-Oh! I'm so sorry mister! I didn't mean to fall on you!"

Keaton sighed, his face equally shaded crimson. "It's quite alright, just try to be more careful from now on."

The girl nodded, getting off of Keaton. "R-Right! Um, my name is Alexis. Alexis Ambrette of Team AMBR. I'm a second year from Haven Academy in Mistral."

"Sweet, I'm Maizair. Welcome to Beacon." Maizair smiled, helping Alexis to her feet.

Keaton rose to his feet, scratching his ear. "Keaton, I'm leader of Team KAMP. Where's the rest of your team?"

Just as Alexis was about to answer, a voice rang from a few feet away. Another girl rushed up to Alexis in a haste. She was short, had short brown hair and wore glasses, and her attire looked a little more flashy than one might expect. Following her was a girl with short purple hair and a guy with brown hair who appeared to be Maizair's size. They surrounded Alexis and examined her with concern. The brunette girl eyed Keaton with a glare, which didn't seem to faze him.

"Did you try anything with Alexis?" She inquired, her voice firm.

"Whoa! Easy there! She tripped and fell on me, I wasn't doing anything to her!" Keaton said as he waved his hands in front on himself.

"A likely story, since your face is all red like that." The brunette retorted, shaking her head.

"Hey, Morgan. It's fine. He wasn't trying to... well, you know." Alexis rushed in between the two with her arms stretched out.

Suddenly, Alphonse and Pynque walked up, eyeing the scene with curiosity. Alphonse immediately stuck close to Maizair, while Pynque was immediately friendly toward Team AMBR.

"So who are all you fun people?" Pynque questioned with his goofy grin.

"I'm Alexis, leader of Team AMBR." Alexis stated with a certain energy.

"I'm Morgan, team tactician." Morgan added as she adjusted her glasses.

"I'm Beau." The tall guy nodded.

"And I'm Remi! Nice to meet ya!" The purple haired girl smirked.

"Well, I'm Maizair. This is my brother Alphonse, and my friends Pynque and Keaton. Together we make Team KAMP." Maizair said with a big smile.

"KAMP huh? Are you sure that you're a legitimate team?" Morgan asked bluntly.

"What's that suppose to mean? Of course we're a legitimate team!" Keaton shouted defensively.

"Admittedly, it does sound out of the ordinary." Beau stated calmly, his deep voice almost monotone.

"That's not a very fair assumption... You take that back." Alphonse said, sounding a little more courageous than usual.

"Instead, how about we play nice?" Pynque suggested with his usual grin.

"Or, we could have a match, four on four!" Remi called out with her own grin.

Alexis jumped up and down excitedly. "Yeah! It'll be a good way to test ourselves against new rivals!"

"Either way, Morgan owes me an apology!" Keaton snarled.

"I wish to see your resolve before I justify an apology." Morgan stated plainly.

"Then come with us, we have the training area for this kinda thing." Maizair said, leading everyone to the arena.

When everyone was ready, Alexis and Keaton walked to the center of the arena. There they were joined by their teammates who stand beside their respective leader. There was a few moments of silence between them, only to be broken by Alexis.

"So this fight will be tournament rules then?" Alexis asked, sounding more serious than before.

"That's right, a four-on-four, tournament style battle. We already know about aura levels, so let's try to have a fair enough fight." Keaton said, his tone as serious as ever.

"Alright! Time to kick some butt!" Remi cheered.

Everyone went to their starting position and stand there staring at each other. They took thirty seconds before drawing their weapons. Alexis had a sword and shield, Morgan appeared to be holding a rod, Remi wore gauntlets and held a large club, and Beau wore what looked like a metal suit. This didn't seem to faze Keaton or the others, and Alphonse was surprisingly able to hold a proper battle stance. Another ten seconds passed, and the battle had begun with swift blows coming from both sides. Each of them looking to scope out the abilities of the others, while trying to defend themselves at the same time.

Quickly, Keaton made his way to a nearby tree and activated Nyterayzr's sniper form. He then began to fire rounds at his opponents, only for Beau to generate a hard light shield to block incoming attacks. No matter how much Team KAMP tried to get past the shield, they needed to fall back and find a new approach.

"That big guy is protecting the others." Pynque said, his smile seeming less goofy than usual.

"And they're really tough..." Alphonse added.

"We need to take Beau out before we can strike at the others freely." Maizair nodded.

Keaton thought a moment, dodging several attacks. "Perhaps if I can get around that shield somehow, we may have a better chance."

"Then let's not waste time! Your lead man!" Maizair cheered.

With this, Team KAMP spread out and tried to get around AMBR's defenses. Keaton managed to keep a good distance while firing Nyterayzr at Alexis, who had transformed her sword and shield into a crossbow to try and fight at a distance. Maizair and Remi seemed to clash blade and club at insane speeds, each parried attack being followed up by another strike. Alphonse and Pynque focused on Morgan, who seemed to be a few steps ahead of them with her semblance. Beau then turned to see the Pynque charging at him, only for him too make a ranged attack with his arm cannon.

At this point, Beau's shield was down, opening up for Keaton to try and close the gap and strike Beau with force. Beau had little time to react and was knocked off the arena by a powerful kick, leaving Team AMBR with three members. Morgan looked shocked, knowing that she could have saved her friend from that attack. She retaliated by knocking Pynque off his feet with her rod and freezing him in place with it. She then turned her attention to Alphonse, who was blocking and parrying all her attacks.

With Beau out of the way, Keaton turned back to Alexis and began to lash at her with a flurry of attacks, most of which were either blocked or dodged. Nearby, Maizair and Remi were in a sort of stalemate while still smashing their weapons against each other. It was a tough battle for both sides, even with Beau on the sidelines and Pynque frozen onto the arena. At this rate, neither side still had a distinctive advantage, and they were wearing each other down. Any time Keaton, Maizair, or Alphonse made a strategy change, Morgan had seen it coming and countered it.

With Keaton and the brothers at his back, they were surrounded by the remaining members of AMBR with nowhere to run. They needed a plan if they wanted to win this battle. Keaton glanced at Maizair and nodded, prompting him to activate his semblance and lift AMBR into the air. While they watched Team AMBR lift into the air, Keaton grabbed Alphonse and Maizair by the wrists and warped away to a safer location.

Keaton gave Maizair a stern look. "You and Alphonse need to keep up the pressure while I strike from afar."

"You got it man! Come on bro!" Maizair smirked.

Alphonse nodded, following Maizair while Keaton activated Nyterayzr's sniper form. Once Team AMBR got going again, Keaton opened fire at Morgan while Maizair and Alphonse were trying to keep them busy. Alphonse materialized dust crystals in his hands and supplied Maizair's cannon while using one of his pistols. This was draining at Alphonse's aura level, but he had to keep going for as long as he could. Maizair had kept going until he eventually took out Remi with a direct blast, and Morgan had gone straight for them to try and stop them, only to be distracted by a stray shot from Keaton long enough for Alphonse to incapacitate her.

Now all their focus was on Alexis, and she couldn't take them at once. Just as her aura was almost gone, her body started glowing an orange color. Her speed had practically doubled as she took down Maizair and Alphonse without much of a problem, which shocked Keaton as he activated Nyterayzr's sword form and got ready for her. As soon as their blades clashed, Keaton could feel the force behind Alexis' strike.

As they kept clashing blades, Keaton was getting worn out while trying to warp around Alexis. His strikes only managed to be blocked or countered, his opponent striking as if she was in a frenzy. Before Keaton could block the next attack, he was knocked back with tremendous force. This caused him to practically ring out of the arena, naming Alexis and Team AMBR the winners.

Keaton managed to slowly rise to his feet, checking on Maizair, Alphonse, and Pynque to make sure they were okay. Maizair simply stood tall with a grin.

"Ha ha! That was a good fight! We need to do that again!" Maizair exclaimed, throwing a fist high into the air.

"Yeah! Talk about a real beat down!" Remi added, giving Maizair a high five.

"It was... okay I suppose." Alphonse said with a weary smile.

"Hey, and you guys were pretty good, even I couldn't foresee everything back there." Morgan nodded, now turning to Keaton. "Looks like I owe you that apology."

Keaton shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It was not really a big deal anyway."

"Hey, that was a lot of fun. We look forward to doing that again." Alexis said with an energetic grin.

"Alright, see ya in the Vytal Tournament then!" Pynque laughed.

They then went their separate ways, with Team KAMP making their way to their dorm to rest up and study for classes. Keaton was lost in thought, thinking about that day in Forever Fall, when he was attacked by Karayan. He thought back on how there was so much hatred in her eyes, and how she fought him without mercy or care. He had to shake these thoughts, he had become better for it, and had to be a leader for his team. Soon he cleared his mind, watching as Maizair and Alphonse were playing cards, and Pynque was trying to do handstands. This humorous display eased Keaton's worries, and he was able to relax without worry.


	7. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V: BLACK, WHITE, AND GREY

It was a fine Friday afternoon in Vale City, with preparations for the Vytal Festival well under way. Keaton was walking through the streets with the rest of Team KAMP. They looked around and saw some new students arriving by sea, supposedly from Vacuo. Maizair was more excited than usual at this sight, which made Keaton curious.

"So, what's got you so energetic today?" Keaton asked, looking slightly annoyed.

Maizair spun around, a huge grin on his face. "Students are coming in from Vacuo! Alphonse and I grew up there!"

"It's a nice place actually... not too cold." Alphonse added.

Pynque stretched out his arms. "Aren't there deserts out there?"

"Yep! Not exactly a place big on heavy clothes either." Maizair nodded.

Keaton looked over his shoulder, and saw a crime scene in front if a Dust shop. "Guys, looks like something happened over there."

They looked over and saw the local police looking around, and decided to investigate themselves. They remained silent, looking around as the two officers did their work. After a few minutes, Team RWBY walked up to check the scene out. As soon as they walked up, Ruby looked at the officer with the facial hair with a concerned look in her eyes.

"What happened here?" Ruby inquired.

"Robbery," The officer said, turning around. "second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible." Yang said, sounding concerned.

Keaton walked over, hearing the conversation. "Terrible is an understatement. If only we knew-"

"They left all the money again." The officer stated, sounding a little surprised.

"Huh?" Ruby seemed to be caught off guard by the sudden statement.

"This doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" He continued.

"I don't know, an army?" The second officer said.

"You thinkin' the -uh, White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

 _"The White Fang?! That can't be..."_ Keaton thought, his face pale.

Weiss crossed her arms. "Hmph, the White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates."

"What's _your_ problem?" Blake asked with an irritated voice.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss retorted, turning to Blake.

As soon as Weiss and Blake started bickering, Keaton turned to walk away. "Guys, let's take a look around."

"Whoa, why so suddenly?" Maizair questioned.

"Let's not worry about it alright?" Keaton said as he continued walking.

After a good few minutes, noises were heard, yelling and running. Soon these noises were followed by a strange faunus with blond hair running by with police and Team RWBY following him. Keaton was immediately suspicious of the blond faunus, but didn't feel it was necessary to pursue him. After deciding to walk some more with the others, they stumbled upon a rainbow tent with a random man sitting in front wearing an oni mask of some kind. He appeared to have a bionic arm and showed absolutely no signs of being completely human, as his outfit had covered his whole body. With this man was a tall and built man with red hair, he seemed to be watching for passersby. Pynque waved to the masked man and shouted.

"Hey Zarkhan! Remember me!?"

"Hmm?" Zarkhan turned to look at Pynque. "Ah, it is the dragon child. Welcome back to Zarkhan's Trade and Merchandise. How may Zarkhan help you today?"

"Well, we're wondering if you've seen the White Fang around? They might have had something to do with a local robbery." Maizair inquired.

"Hmm, Zarkhan might have seen White Fang, Red is Zarkhan's right hand and sees more." Zarkhan stated, motioning toward the red headed man.

"Red?" Alphonse tilted his head.

Red walked up, not saying a word as he acknowledged the sound of his name. He glanced at Zarkhan, who seemed to be still in his seated position. After a few seconds, Zarkhan broke the silence.

"Red informs Zarkhan that he has seen something at a local Dust shop recently. Not much, but heard much noise." Zarkhan said, shocking Team KAMP.

"Wait, how did he say that to you? He's been silent the whole time." Maizair stated with widened eyes.

"Red is Zarkhan's best friend and right hand. We communicate without words, which is most surprising to Zarkhan's customers and opponents." Zarkhan explained with an energetic voice.

Keaton sighed, regaining his composure. "Whatever, that's about all the information we're getting until later."

"K-Keaton...? Is something wrong?" Alphonse asked, noticing a change in Keaton's mood.

"I'm fine. Let's get back to Beacon, I need to think some stuff over." Keaton said as he started walking.

Maizair shrugged. "I suppose going back might be our best bet, then we can get some food and plan our investigation."

 ** _~Later, at night...~_**

Team KAMP was hanging out in their dorm, enjoying their evening until Alphonse and Maizair started talking about the crime scene. Maizair sounded upbeat, but concerned all the same, while Alphonse was his usual quiet self. Then Maizair turned to Keaton, a look of concern at his friend's distracted expression.

"Hey man, you thinkin' bout earlier too?" Maizair asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Keaton sighed.

"Is it... because of the comment Weiss made?" Alphonse questioned shakily.

Keaton gave the brothers a look. "What the Ice Princess said is of no concern to me, or any of you."

"Then what is the problem?" Maizair sighed.

"My problem? I don't have a problem." Keaton denied, crossing his arms.

"Keaton, you're not usually this dark about stuff." Alphonse pointed out.

"Unless this is about the White Fang, or your sister?" Pynque asked.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY SISTER! OR THE WHITE FANG!" Keaton yelled, glaring at Pynque.

Maizair looked worried. "Dude, calm down. Pynque didn't mean to-"

"You don't know what our struggles were like! We had to put up with derogatory crap like that!" Keaton shouted.

Keaton suddenly realized what he had said, and within a few short moments Keaton turned around and rushed off before the others could stop him. He rushed through the halls of the school and into the courtyard, where he was alone to catch his breath. His hands were shaking as he tried to hide himself, only to hear footsteps coming from the school. He took a peek to find Blake looking up at the statue, only to see her pull off her bow with a sad look on her face. Suddenly a voice spoke out, surprising both of them.

"I knew you'd look better without the bow." It was the faunus boy from the docks.

Before more could be said or done, Keaton revealed himself. "And just who are you anyway? Trying to stalk my friend?"

"Whoa! Cool down dude, I'm not up to anything." He said. "I'm Sun by the way."

"Whatever, let's just go." Keaton sighed, looking at Blake.

Keaton ushered for Blake to stick close to him, which she did without question. She was still silent as they left the school grounds toward the city, with Sun following much to Keaton's suspicions. Keaton took one final glance at the school before heading out into the night.

~ _ **Two Days Later...~**_

Keaton, Blake, and Sun were sitting at a tea shop in silence while looking at each other. The silence didn't seem to bother Keaton, as he was used to it from being alone or in quiet places. He watched Sun closely, making sure he didn't try anything. Much to his surprise, Blake broke the silence.

"So, you want to know more about me?"

Sun smiled. "Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you've given me nothing but small talk and weird looks."

Blake shot Sun a look, as well as Keaton.

"Yeah, like that. And he's been watching me like he's on the hunt or something."

"Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake questioned with a light sigh.

"Of course, I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier than hell creeps who use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me." Sun chuckled.

Keaton and Blake looked at each other and nod, prompting Blake to speak. "We were once members of the White Fang."

At this, Sun nearly choked on his tea. "Wait a minute, _you_ were members of the White Fang?"

"Yeah, until recently anyway." Keaton sighed.

Blake continued on to explain how she grew up in the White Fang, attending rallies and trying to find a peaceful solution to the racial inequality. She explained how they were still being treated poorly and how they changed leadership, and how the change turned the White Fang into a more violent and radical group. Keaton then added his own bit of dialogue to the explanation, saying that the White Fang once felt like a family, and that leadership changes slowly made it feel more like an army. Once they were done, they looked at Sun, who looked bewildered.

"So," Sun started. "have you two told your friends any of this?"

Blake sat silently, and Keaton sighed. They had made it pretty clear to Sun that they didn't say anything about it. Keaton wasn't sure how he felt at this moment, but knew that he needed answers like his friend. Whether or not they would find these answers was left to be seen.

 _ **~Meanwhile...~**_

The packed streets of Vale didn't make the search easier for the remainder on Team KAMP, with Maizair trying to keep hopes up with his currently shaky resolve. They had been searching for Keaton since the night he ran away, and were beginning to lose hope. Pynque wasn't his usual radiant self, Alphonse was quieter than usual, and Maizair was trying not to show signs of worry and lead the team as well as he could.

"Quite a pickle we're in. What if we never find Keaton?" Pynque asked, his voice not quite as radiant either.

"Let's try not to worry too much guys, we'll find him." Maizair showed the best smile he could muster.

"I don't know... what if...?" Alphonse was suddenly cut off by a voice nearby.

"Blake! Where are you?" A voice called out, it was Ruby, followed by Weiss and Yang.

"Hey! Ruby! What's going on? Why are you calling out to Blake?" Maizair waved, getting their attention.

"Maizair, have you seen Blake? She's been missing since Friday night." Ruby asked, looking sad.

Pynque's face lit up. "Huh? That's weird. Keaton disappeared that night too!"

"What? Why?" Yang inquired.

"We kinda made him mad after talking about his sister. We were also trying to figure out what was up with the White Fang." Maizair explained.

"Maybe they... ran off together?" Alphonse looked as if he had regained some hope.

Ruby suddenly smiled. "Maybe we can look together too!"

"This is a terrible idea." Weiss shook her head.

Suddenly a girl with orange hair showed up behind Weiss, making a compliment about her hair. This caused everyone to jump back, with Ruby shrieking in surprise.

"GAH! Penny! Where did you come from?!"

"Wait, you know her?" Pynque nearly burst out laughing.

"Oh? Who are you guys?" Penny asked, her eyes filled with a sense of wonder.

"I'm Maizair, these two are Alphonse and Pynque. Our team leader went missing the other day."

"Yeah... Blake too." Ruby said with her shoulders drooped down.

"Oh! You mean the faunus girl!" Penny nodded.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, the cat ears." Penny pointed out.

"What cat ears? She wears a... bow..." Yang trailed off.

Ruby looked over at Yang. "She does like tuna a lot."

"So, where is she?" Penny questioned.

Ruby shook her head. "We don't know. She's been missing since Friday."

Penny gasped. "That's terrible! Don't you worry Ruby, my friend, I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

Ruby suddenly looked nervous. "That's really nice of you Penny, but we're okay. Really. Right guys?"

Suddenly, they noticed that Yang and Weiss were missing. All they heard was the wind and nearby voices. Pynque and Alphonse had decided to leave to cover more ground, leaving Maizair with Ruby and Penny.

"So, I guess we better start searching." Maizair said, beginning the search with a new found confidence.

 _ **~Meanwhile...~**_

"So what's the plan now?" Sun asked.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies." Blake stated, giving it some thought. "They've never needed that much Dust before."

Keaton gave a nod. "It's not exactly their style last I checked."

"What if they did? I mean, the only way to prove they _didn't_ do it is to go to the place where they would _most likely_ go to if they were to do it, and not find them there. Right?" Sun seemed to make sense with his hypothesis.

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be." Blake shook her head.

Keaton sighed. "Unless we had the location of their 'next heist'. Which is like grasping for straws right now."

"Well," Sun sounded as if he might have known a possibility. "while I was on the ship, I overheard some guys talking about offloading a _huge_ shipment of Dust coming from Atlas."

"How huge?" Blake asked.

" _HUGE_ , big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?" Blake gave Sun a serious look.

"Whether he's sure or not, doesn't matter. We're going to check it out. And if they show up, we'll get our answers." Keaton said as he walked ahead.

 _ **~That night...~**_

Blake and Keaton were waiting on a ship loaded with Schnee Company containers, with no signs of life in sight and Sun not present. They mostly sat in silence with little between them as far as words. Keaton was lost in thought, starting to feel bad about leaving his team behind at Beacon. He turned to Blake, his eyes shining with curiosity.

"Hey Blake, what if the White Fang _is_ behind the robbery? What if they show up tonight?"

Blake sighed. "I don't know. But I think we both know what will need to be done about them."

"Do you think we'll ever run into Adam again?" Keaton sat down, looking around for any activity.

"That's something I hope never happens, for either of us." Blake looked at Keaton with worry.

Keaton gave Blake a reassuring nod. "I know we can stop them together Blake. We just have to keep pushing."

Just as Keaton finished looking around, Sun showed up. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really, they offloaded all the crates from a boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake said, staring down at the deck.

"Cool, I stole you guys some food." Sun said as he held out an apple.

"I'm good, no stolen food for me." Keaton shook his head.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake questioned.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" At this, Sun got dirty looks from Blake and Keaton. "Okay, too soon."

Just as Sun finished talking, airships came in, creating a draft. Within a couple of minutes, they landed, and a bunch of men in black and white clothes came out with weapons. They wore hoods and masks, and had menacing red emblems on the back of their clothes.

"Oh no." Blake said, clearly shocked.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

"Yes, it's them." Blake sounded sad.

Keaton growled, exposing his canines. "Damn it!"

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun looked over at Blake.

"No," Blake sighed. "I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right."

Suddenly a voice called out to the White Fang members, coming from a man with orange hair. He wore a black hat, and a pristine white jacket, and looked like he fit the part of a rogue. Keaton pulled out his scroll and found wanted posters for him, finding out that the man's name was Roman Torchwick. They heard Torchwick yelling at the White Fang, calling them animals. This alone made Keaton angry, hardly believing that a human would be bossing any faunus around. Suddenly, Blake spoke up.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human, especially one like that." Blake then stood up, and rushed forward with her weapon in hand.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sun called out, turning to Keaton. "What do we do now?"

Keaton turned to leave. "I'm getting some help. There's no way the Torchwick guy will go down easily. With any luck I'll draw some of the heat away from you two."

As Keaton took off, he managed to get the attention of a few White Fang grunts, all of which took off after him. A chase had begun as Keaton went from rooftop to rooftop to try and find help, all while keeping his pursuers busy. He managed to take care of them by either trapping them or taking them out himself. After running for a bit, he saw three figures, two of which he recognized as Maizair and Ruby. He jumped down and called out to them.

"Maizair! Ruby! I need your help!"

"Keaton?! Where's Blake?" Ruby looked shocked.

"Hey! You're still alive! Where have ya been?" Maizair asked.

"Not important, Blake needs help. Torchwick and the White Fang are at the docks." Keaton said, sounding like he was out of breath.

"Oh! That's awful!" Penny gasped.

Keaton eyed Penny with obvious suspicion. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, I'm Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny smiled.

"I'm Keaton, now come on! We need to go before-" Suddenly an explosion came from the docks, surprising them.

"Oh no..." Ruby sighed.

"Damn it! We might be too late, come on!" Keaton started running toward the docks.

The four rushed through streets and alleyways, hearing gun shots as they got closer. Keaton was worried for Blake, but had to shake the feelings away as he had to focus on his objective. It didn't take long for them to find the ship, with Keaton rushing toward Blake as she and Sun fought Torchwick. He drew Nyterayzr and charged at Torchwick with a fury that was unseen by anyone before.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS YOU BITCH!" Keaton unleashed a flurry of attacks that were easily blocked, then he was knocked down by Torchwick's cane.

"Come on Wolfie, surely your bark can't be worse than your bite." Torchwick taunted.

"Hey!" A voice called out, it was Ruby.

"Oh Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Torchwick said, turning away from Keaton.

While Torchwick was distracted, Keaton scrambled over to Blake. "Are you okay?"

Blake looked at Keaton with surprise. "Where did you go?"

"I got some help. We should be fine now." Keaton said, catching his breath.

Maizair rushed up, but saw Ruby get hit by a shot from Torchwick. He was starting to get mad, but was immediately shocked when Penny jumped in and started fighting the White Fang. This brought a surprised look to Keaton's face as well, watching Penny blow apart two airships and literally pull one down with what looked like her hands. After Torchwick managed to escape, Keaton had to shake his head to see if he was dreaming.

"Did that girl just... take down three ships BY HERSELF?!"

Maizair also had trouble believing what he saw. "It would seem so."

It wasn't long until the police showed up, and everyone was pulled aside for questioning. While they were waiting for the crime scene to clear up, Alphonse and Pynque showed up.

"Hey! Good to see you boss!" Pynque smiled.

"You're... okay, that's a relief." Alphonse added.

"Guys, I have to explain something." Keaton took a deep breath. "I was once a member of the White Fang."

Maizair seemed unfazed. "That's fine man, you seem like you're a better person now."

Alphonse simply smiled. "I kinda figured you were... with them at one point."

Keaton's eyes widened. "Wait, you knew already?!"

"I guess it had something to do with your behavior before." Alphonse shrugged.

Pynque gave a laugh. "Well, does this mean we're back to being a team?"

Keaton gave a nod, smiling. "Sure, I kinda missed our banter anyway."

The four friends gave each other reassuring nods, and Keaton turned to see Blake and Sun. He gave them a smile, and felt he could trust Sun despite their differences. He then saw Yang with a smile on her face, giving him a wave. He waved back, deciding to approach her, which was a bit surprising for Maizair.

"Hey Yang, I'm sorry if Blake and I made you guys worry." Keaton said, unable to stop his face from going red.

"It's no problem, I'm just glad to see you both are okay." Yang brushed aside some of her golden hair.

"Maybe once everything clears up, would you maybe like to hang out again?" Keaton was barely able to get the words out, but was sincere nonetheless.

Yang gave a wink. "Sure, I might have a few ideas for that."

Keaton nodded, turning to rejoin his team as they gave him some cheers. Most of the cheering came from Maizair, who seemed quite pleased with Keaton's newfound courage to approach Yang. Despite the small argument, Keaton felt like he was returning home. As far as these four were concerned, they were made stronger after this night of craziness. Their next adventure was sure to test their bond and power as huntsmen, as they were certainly in for trials that would do this and much more.

 _ **~Meanwhile...~**_

A few figures approached Torchwick, two of which wore hoods to conceal their faces. The third figure was Karayan. She approached Torchwick with her companions, seeing him scold some members of the White Fang, which seemed to be normal.

"Roman, did you seriously get thwarted by children? You really are a role model to every miserable thug." Karayan gave a wicked smirk as she saw Torchwick's reaction.

"Maybe you should have been there to help instead of being _her_ favorite pet." Torchwick said with an acidic tone.

Karayan chuckled. "What the mistress wants with me is none of your concern. Your job is to do as she says."

Torchwick growled. "It would be easier if there were less kids ruining my robberies."

"Ah yes, my brother being among them. I was watching you fail." Karayan took a seat, her hooded companions still at her side.

"You mean Wolfie? Why exactly did you let him live?" Torchwick smirked.

"You fail to see my true intentions Roman, I aim to make him suffer. I would never kill my little brother." Karayan leaned back, resting her feet on a small crate.

Torchwick shook his head. "So when am I getting an update on my job?"

Karayan kept her smirk. "Soon enough, but I wouldn't worry so much about that for now."

One of the hooded figures leaned down to whisper to Karayan. "It would seem that Brother Taurus needs us soon."

Karayan stood up. "Thank you for the reminder Chi, let's go."

Torchwick suddenly stepped in front of Karayan. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"I have some errands to run Roman. Next time we meet, I'll be certain to entertain you some more." Karayan said as she walked around Torchwick.

With those words, Torchwick stood there silently. Karayan and her companions made their way to an exit when she was asked a question.

"Sister Karayan, when do you plan to make your move?"

"Sister Chi, I'll make my move when the time is right." Karayan gave another wicked smirk. "And when the time comes, we shall follow the plan."


End file.
